Saint Seiya Cantos de Ultramar
by AEBaezR
Summary: Es el año de 1510, el Joven Cortes se separa de su hogar y su familia para seguir su destino, que lo llevara paso a paso a oponerse a la Voluntad del Dios Poseidón.
1. PROLOGO

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**Es el año de 1510, el Joven Cortes se separa de su hogar y su familia para seguir su destino, que lo llevara paso a paso a oponerse a la Voluntad del Dios Poseidón. **

**PROLOGO**

**LA LEYENDA DEL ATLÁNTICO**

**1519**

El Navío español "Sta. Cecilia" navegaba tranquilamente en el océano Atlántico a 3 meses de haber zarpado de costas españolas. El cielo aun conservaba algunas estrellas, sin embargo era innegable la presencia de los primeros rayos del sol, al horizonte que quedaba atrás de su marcha. Se podía percibir por unos instantes que el Navío trataba de huir del Día, y que perseguiría a la noche hasta alcanzarla nuevamente.

Sin embargo aquello solo era una metáfora poética pues el mar era tan tranquilo en ese momento, quizás debiéndose más al hecho de que, la gran mayoría de la tripulación, permanecía dormida aun.

Mas sin embargo, un joven permanecía de pie observando el rítmico bamboleo de las olas, quien lo viera creería que se encontraba hipnotizado por algún hechizo de los seres fantásticos del mar… en conjunto con el tranquilizador ruido del mar, rompiendo su ritmo contra el cuerpo del navío.

"_Nuevamente me adentro a este Océano"_ escucharía quien pudiese leer la mente del Joven.

"_Aun pesa en mi la vidas de mis camaradas, olvidados en el fondo de este Océano"_

"_Y soy incapaz de olvidar esa terrible mirada… y la tristeza de la muerte de aquella inocente"_

-Pero si es el Joven Cortes- dijo un marinero de alto rango -Veo que usted es todo un madrugador… ¿Acaso lo hipnotiza el Océano?, no se preocupe hace años que no desata su ira sobre nosotros, es una travesía difícil, pero la mayoría de los barcos llegan a puerto-

Los comentarios del Marinero sacaron violentamente de su ensimismamiento a Cortes, pero a pesar de eso el conservo su porte y su amabilidad.

El marinero miro al horizonte que trataban de alcanzar, ya no había estrellas pues el sol comenzaba a apoderarse totalmente del Cielo.

-Curioso el Clima- dijo al fin -¡será un día tormentoso! jeje… pero no se preocupe Joven Cortes lo llevaremos a salvo con su Excelentísimo hermano-

Cortes asintió amablemente mientras el marinero se retiraba a poner orden en la tripulación que se incorporaba nuevamente a sus labores… Cortes no pudo evitar observar como al horizonte una negra nube relampagueaba amenazante adelante en su travesía al Nuevo Mundo.

:::Continuara:::

**Nota: Este fanfic hace referencia a un personaje de "El árbol de los Dioses" asi que de cierta forma este es una precuela a aquel fanfiction, espero sea de su agrado.**


	2. LA LEYENDA DE 1510

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA LEYENDA DE 1510**

**España**

Dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio por una vereda rodeada por altas hierbas secas, el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte empezando a matizar de azul y rosa el cielo.

Ambos jóvenes descendían de la familia Cortes, que era encabezada por un gran soldado…Aunque en realidad en realidad la familia Cortes solo era integrada por 3 personas el Padre Cortes, Hernando Cortes de 15 años y Fernando Cortes de 13 años. O al menos estaba integrada por 3 hasta esa mañana cuando el Padre Cortes murió en su cama.

Su padre dejo a ambos la misma cantidad de monedas de oro en dos sacos una para cada hijo, y les encomendó la tarea de labrar su vida, haciendo camino andando.

Además de haberles legado oro, el Padre Cortes les enseño a manejar diestramente la espada y una profunda fe en Dios. O al menos el joven Fernando Cortes la había aprendido puesto que Hernando solo fingía su fe en misas para complacer a su padre.

El sol había salido completamente cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a la parte en que el camino se dividía en dos.

-Entonces… ¿realmente planeas ingresar a un Monasterio? – dijo finalmente Hernando

-Así es- respondió Fernando

Hernando sonrió burlonamente y dio media vuelta

-¡Siempre has sido muy torpe!- dijo y alzo su mano derecha en señal de despedida – ¡Hasta nunca hermano mío!-

-Hasta siempre respondió Fernando- sin que le extrañara mucho la despedida de su hermano… estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios de su hermano y el realmente creía que jamás lo volvería a ver después de la muerte de su padre… pero esa idea no lo aterraba, ahora el tenia un camino por delante también que recorrer.

:::

**Semanas después**

**Costa Mediterránea de Francia**

Un joven de 16 años inspeccionaba atentamente un barranco a orillas del mar, la pendiente era accidentada y llena de arboles de troncos delgados, había un punto en que la caída impedía apreciar lo que el Joven de nombre Yoska estaba seguro en esa barranca se encontraba.

Yoska salto hacia la pendiente pero una mano vigorosa lo contuvo

-Oiga… ¿acaso esta loco?- dijo Fernando –¡Si salta morirá!... por favor desista una muerte asi le impedirá entrar al reino del Señor-

-¿Morir?- respondió extrañado Yoska mientras Cortes lo regresaba a la vereda.

:::

La tarde había caído en el bosque y Yoska había simpatizado con Cortes desde un principio, así que pasaron todo el tiempo platicando intercambiando datos de los lugares que habían visitado…

-Así que deseas entrar a un monasterio- dijo despreocupado Yoska acostado en el suelo mientras Cortes comenzaba a preparar una fogata

Pero sin esperar una respuesta los ojos de Yoska se posaron en una espada que portaba Cortes, era de cierta manera muy hermosa – ¿Una espada? No es algo de lo que un monje debería estar alejado-

Cortes se extraño pero tomo la espada con ambas manos y sonrió -ahh esta fue un regalo de mi padre – La desenfundo y la hoja esta oxidada definitivamente no servía

La expresión de Yoska se volvió de incredulidad –¡Esa espada no tiene filo!, ¿cómo es que cargas algo así?... y tú me juzgas de insensato… cargar eso solo te atraerá oponentes a los que no podrás vencer con ese filo-

-Te mostrare algo- y Cortes empuño la espada y lanzo un corte horizontal contra el tronco, en realidad no lo toco pero los ojos de Yoska se desorbitaron pues el tronco fue cortado limpiamente como si una hoja bien cuidada y afilada hubiese sido la que lo corto

-Impresionante- dijo Yoska finalmente y ambos guardaron silencio hasta que anocheció

-Sabes yo pertenezco a una especie de monasterio- dijo al fin Yoska mientras acercaba al fuego algo de comida -Un monasterio en Grecia- dijo una vez que sus alimentos estaban listos

-¿Grecia?- se extraño Cortes –pero tú… ¡no pareces un monje!-

-JaJaJa ¡Claro que no!- dijo Yoska –Pero aun así debemos fidelidad a nuestra diosa-

-¿Diosa?- dijo Cortes –Yo no… yo solo creo en…-

Pero Yoska no le permitió terminar – y gracias a ello logramos hacer comunión con el universo, nuestro cosmos-

Y comenzó a hacer presente su cosmos… la escena se transformo la luz de la fogata importo cada vez menos pues se empezó a materializar en el aire un pequeño universo como si se tratase de fragmentos de cielos nocturnos estrellados

-¿Tú haces eso?- exclamo sorprendido Cortes pero el mismo se tranquilizo en sus adentros _"Se siente como el espíritu que viene a mi cada vez que corto con la espada"_

-Y bien… ¿qué dices?- dijo Finalmente Yoska

Cortes se sento meditabundo a punto de decir "No" pero Yoska hablo bruscamente -No tienes que responder ahora- dijo –Comamos y después descansemos mañana decides…-

:::

La noche cayó completamente…

Cortes estaba profundamente dormido o demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos así que Yoska se puso de pie y regreso al barranco…

Descendió hasta donde el barranco se volvía vertical… había una cueva… definitivamente había algo en su interior pues la entraba estaba adornada con ornamentos típicos de los templos griegos…

Yoska entro y una luz azul inundo el lugar… había un cuarto bien ornamentado pero estaba vacío…

"_Como pensé… las escamas tampoco están aquí…"_ pensó Yoska

-¿Un intruso?- dijo una voz –¡No debes profanar uno de los templos del gran Poseidón!-

-Ja Templo… ahora que veo una rata estoy seguro de que esto es una pocilga- respondió burlonamente Yoska

El recién llegado sin más lanzo su puño contra Yoska quien lo esquivo acrobáticamente

-Jum- dijo – Además… tú deberías saber a quién diriges tu puño-

Una luz dorada inundo el lugar… a pesar de la velocidad se había sentido como si una estrella hubiese entrado directamente al templo.

La luz bajo de intensidad revelando a Yoska portando una armadura dorada

-¡Yo soy Yoska de Cancer!- dijo al fin –Deberías saber a quién diriges tu puño pequeño marinerito de Poseidón-

:::

Yoska salió sin problemas del templo, la luna llena se paraba por encima del mar iluminándolo.

Yoska comenzó a subir el barranco pero se detuvo y volteo nuevamente su mirada

-Je dicen que cuando Poseidón se despierta de su letargo en son de guerra pueden oírse desde el mar un canto de guerra… los cantos de ultramar- hablo para sí mismo burlonamente e hizo el ademan como si tratase de oír algo que de antemano no escucharía –mi maestro a veces es muy torpe… cantos de ultramar… je a mi me suena eso a los desvaríos de un mal cuentista- se respondió a si mismo muy convencido

Y siguió andando cuesta arriba

Una flauta sonó a lo lejos… era un sonido melódicamente espectral…

Yoska se detuvo en seco

-¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto algo exaltado Yoska pues percibía un cosmos que merecía concentracion

-Se trata del ropaje dorado de Cancer- dijo un joven en verdad hermoso y de mirada serena

-Soy Lamento de Sirena de Mar… uno de los Siete Generales del Gran Poseidón- dijo tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos para volver a tocar… pareciera que solo los habia visto para comprobar algo que no podía entender con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Un general ehh?- Yoska comenzó a elevar su cosmos

-Aun no tengo ordenes de pelear contra los Santos de Atena… solo deseaba ver quien robo la vida de uno de mis hombres- Una ola llego desde la espalda de Lamento y se lo trago

-¿Se fue?- se extraño Yoska –Los temores de mi maestro Aria eran ciertos… Poseidón está actuando en contra de la humanidad-

:::

La mañana llego y Cortes pronto despertó y para su sorpresa se hayo solo a lado de la fogata consumida

-Ehhh- se extraño en voz alta –¿Yozka?-

-Se fue- dijo con un aire de decepción.

Sin embargo algo atrajo su atención en medio de aquella escena un fragmento del universo que Yoska había materializado el día anterior permanecía flotando en el aire, _"pero debió dejarlo antes de irse pues estoy seguro que todos los fragmentos desaparecieron después de que me los mostro ayer"_

Cortes lo toco y el universo palpito y comenzó a desplazarse unos diez metros para después desaparecer

-¿Me dejo un rastro?- se pregunto Cortes

:::

Yoska observaba atentamente un letrero en medio de un camino

"_Me pregunto si habrá entendido mis señales"_ pensaba mientras creaba otro pequeño rastro de universo y lo dejaba discretamente a lado del letrero _"Si es así… ese chico será un gran aliado"_

_:::Continuara:::_


	3. LA LEYENDA DE LOS RECIEN LLEGADOS

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS RECIÉN LLEGADOS**

**2 años después el santuario Grecia**

El sol brillaba con intensidad en el anfiteatro del Santuario donde dos jóvenes se preparaban para combatir a la vista de varios soldados.

"Después de esto me acercare mas a controlar mi cosmos" pensaba para sí Cortés, tratando de no prestar mucha atención a la agitación de los espectadores.

-¡Estas muy lejos de obtener esa armadura dorada!- dijo su oponente como si fuese capaz de penetrar en las memorias de Cortés.

Cortés salió de su ensimismamiento y sonrió amablemente a su oponente.

:::

-¿Así q ese es tu discípulo?- Dijo una potente voz invadiendo los pensamientos de Yoska

-¡¿Ehhh?- Yoska busco al dueño de aquella voz –¡Maestro Aria!... me alegra que haya venido a ver el combate-

- No me lo perdería, dos contendientes por una armadura dorada- dijo Aria –No es un combate común-

-Tengo fe en Cortés- dijo muy confiando Yoska –Ya lo verá maestro…- Yoska volteo a ver a su maestro Aria muy sonriente y confiado -¡ese joven es asombroso!-

:::

El oponente de Cortés se lanzo velozmente contra él, fue tan veloz que por desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¡Ha desaparecido!- se escuchaba como un coro de asombro entre la multitud… "Odio los combates de los que tienen nivel de Dorados… a veces no se ve nada" se oía seguido en los cuchicheos de los espectadores.

El viento zumbo y el oponente de Cortes apareció con su mano tratando de imitar una poderosa espada lanzo un corte contra Cortes -¡RÍNDETE O MUERE… ES TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD!-

Cortés no respondió, el zumbido descendió y después hubo un sonido seco… Cortés había bloqueado con su mano izquierda la trayectoria del filo de su oponente

-¿Ehh?… ¿cómo diantres lo detuvo?- se extraño el adversario y se retiro 5 pasos para analizar detenidamente a Cortés – ¡Te debí haber partido a la mitad!… ¿Cómo es posible?- exigió violentamente

-Para aspirar a ser un Santo Dorado- dijo Cortés severamente –No solo debes afilar tu alma… sino volverla un escudo para proteger al débil-

:::

-¡Increíble!- dijo Aria –Fue capaz de detener el filo de su oponente con su mano desnuda… Eso está muy por encima de lo que pueden hacer los mejores aspirantes a una armadura-

Yoska sonreía satisfecho

:::

-¡Yoska… es imposible!- dijo muy cansado Cortés –No puedo partir esa roca con la mano desnuda… si tan solo me regresaras la espada de mi padre-

-Lo que haces- dijo Yoska –Es transmitir tu cosmos a ese objeto, es algo bastante útil… ¡Pero un santo debe ser capaz de usar sus manos desnudas!-

-Pero…- trato de discutir Cortés pero Yoska lo interrumpió, Cortés puso una cara de enfado pues Yoska solía interrumpir sus frases la mayoría del tiempo.

-Tú fuiste capaz de aprender a transmitir tu cosmos al filo oxidado de esa espada… sin entrenamiento- dijo Yoska –Tienes un talento innato no hay duda de eso, por eso debes ir mas allá… pule tus habilidades y conviértete e un Santo de Atena-

Cortés se incorporo algo cansado y enfadado esas palabras no le hacían mucho efecto a su moral, pues ya las había oído cientos de veces.

-Tú puedes- dijo Yoska y la mente de Cortés fue sacudida nuevamente por los ánimos de su maestro.

:::

"_Tú puedes"_ Cortés se encontraba ensimismado en esa frase

Coloco su mano en postura de corte

-Yo seré… ¡quien porte la armadura de Capricornio!- dijo severamente y lanzo una estocada con su mano a su oponente.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pues la estocada fue muy corta quedo a mas de 3 metros de su oponente.

Algo trono y una columna se desplomo como si la hubieran cortado perfectamente con una hoja afilada; pero no solo fue la columna en el suelo una grieta se dibujo señalando la trayectoria del corte y el oponente de Cortés quedo pasmado cuando una delgada línea se dibujo en su cuello, inofensiva pues el filo hacia lo había decidido.

Cortés había vencido.

:::

-¡Asombroso!- dijo muy emocionado Yoska una vez se acerco a Cortés –Lo has conseguido… ¡La armadura dorada!-

-¡Felicitaciones!- dijo sinceramente Aria –Un gran dominio del filo de la técnica de la espada seguramente lograras la perfección de Excalibur-

-Gracias- respondió sonriente y satisfecho Cortés

-¡Que pase el Aspirante Cortés!- grito una voz potente desde el foro del anfiteatro

-Je, ese viejo León- dijo Aria

:::

-Sin duda, la paz que vivimos es una ilusión…- comenzó un anciano embestido en una armadura dorada -…Más temprano que tarde… ¡Algún Dios se levantara en contra de la humanidad!- El anciano, en realidad era bastante fornido para su edad y sus palabras eran severas y penetrantes -Y ese día, ¡tu deberás honrar el titulo que te estoy confiriendo!- el viejo miro severamente a Cortes -¡Yo Remo de Leo te nombro Santo Dorado!... de pie, ¡Cortés de Capricornio!-

Tras esas palabras Remo comenzó a hablar ahora hacia todos los asistentes al combate – ¡Este es un día de regocijo para el Santuario, pues se integran a nuestras filas tres jóvenes Santos Dorados!-

"_¿Tres?"_ se extraño en sus pensamientos Cortés _"Creí que solo había un combate… en toda la semana"_

:::

-¿Tres?- dijo muy sorprendido Yoska

-Supongo que es obra de mi hermano Ixas- dijo sonriente Aria

:::

-¡Cortés de Capricornio!- dijo Remo señalando a Cortés.

-Y los recién llegados bajo la tutela del gran Teban de Jamir e Ixas de Géminis- Remo señalo hacia el centro del anfiteatro, a espaldas de Cortés -¡Los recién llegados!- reitero Remo dándole más fuerza a sus palabras –¡Mura de Piscis y Ottura de Aries!-

Cortés regreso su mirada hacia donde todos observaban, había dos jóvenes de singular perfección, lucían menores de edad con respecto con él, pero de cierta forma más imponentes, su mirada era muy profunda y tenían unos puntos en su frente, atrás de ellos había un sujeto portando una enorme armadura dorada, tenía un gran parecido con el señor Aria.

"_Increíble, los mando el mismísimo Teban de Jamir"_ murmuraban en las tribunas

"_¿Teban de Jamir?"_ pensaba Cortés sin perder la compostura _"¿Quién es Teban de Jamir? Además esos sujetos ni siquiera combatieron y causan más furor que yo"_ Cortés en ese instante estaba avergonzado de sentir admiración, curiosidad y envidia hacia los recién llegados.

:::

-Vamos… ¡mas a prisa Cortés!- dijo Yoska que subía unas escalinatas seguido por un muy rezagado Cortés, Yoska reparo en lo alicaído de Cortés – ¿Que sucede?… deberías estar feliz, eres el nuevo Santo de Capricornio-

Cortés no reparo en que fue incapaz de filtrar sus pensamientos -¿Quién es Teban de Jamir?-

-¡Ahh es eso!- dijo Yoska –Teban de Jamir es el maestro de la mitad de los Santos Dorados que habitan actualmente en el santuario- aunque en su mirada se percibió que recapacito y comenzó a contar para si mismo con los dedos –Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro… hmmm Cinco y Seis- sonrió –No es maestro de dos tercios de los santos Dorados-

Cortés lucia muy extrañado mientras Yoska continuaba hablando –Yo y un amigo somos discípulos del maestro Aria e Ixas respectivamente… y tu… bueno- Cortés dibujo una cara de enfado –Tu eres el único discípulo de un discípulo de un discípulo Del gran Teban de Jamir…- Yoska comenzó a disfrutar de la situación -Jajaja-

Cortés suspiro

-Es alguien muy respetado- siguió hablando Yoska –Se dice que domina las técnicas de todas las constelaciones y que ha vivido más de 400 años- Cortés miraba con cierta incredulidad y siguió avanzando

-Apresurémonos, el Señor Remo nos ha convocado urgentemente- dijo cortantemente Cortés

-Vaya… ¿ahora quien es el que tiene prisa?- dijo Yoska y se respondió burlonamente a si mismo –Es el gran Tátara tátara discípulo jajaja-

:::Continuara:::


	4. LA LEYENDA DEL NUEVO MAESTRO

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA LEYENDA DE EL NUEVO MAESTRO**

La cámara del patriarca era bastante elegante, con un aire de religiosidad, ya hacia un rato que Cortés había llegado junto con Yoska… pero aun no habían comenzado pues al parecer hacían falta algunos Santos dorados.

En la sala se encontraba aquel guerrero fornido de cabello largo y azul, llamado Ixas el santo de Géminis y a su lado estaban Mura de Piscis y Ottura de Arias; Había otro sujeto de apariencia bastante seria y cabello rubio muy corto aparentaba tener la misma edad que Yoska

–El es alumno del maestro Ixas- le comento Yoska a Cortés que había notado el interés por los demás integrantes de la elite dorada –De muchas maneras el fue mi compañero de entrenamiento, Hyora de Acuario-

Otro sujeto que llamo la atención de Cortés, era un anciano delgado y alto sus rasgos faciales delataba que era originario de las tierras lejanas de Oriente, Cortés podía asegurar que era el más anciano de los que estaban en aquella habitación… además permanecía con los ojos cerrados –El es discípulo mas venerable del gran Teban de Jamir, se trata de Jet de Libra-

Además se encontraba el viejo Remo de Leo… Cortés hizo cuentas, solo hay 9 santos dorados, entonces el integrante que faltaba debía ser

-¡Disculpen por la tardanza!- dijo el recién llegado Aria, el maestro de Yoska, portaba una armadura dorada.

-¡Ya era hora!- gruño impaciente Remo de Leo – ¡Aria de Escorpio!-

**:::**

-Como he informado en la ceremonia…- comenzó a hablar Remo –El día de Hoy se nos unen 3 nuevos santos dorados, en total somos nueve constelaciones reunidas en el santuario, sin embargo… no podemos sentarnos en nuestras respectivos Templos ya que Poseidón, el Dios de los mares amenaza nuevamente a la tierra-

-Así es- comenzó a hablar Yoska para sorpresa de Cortés que creía que solo hablaría Remo –Hace dos años… el día que encontré a nuestro camarada Cortés de capricornio, para ser precisos- Cortés sintió un leve sonrrojamiento de orgullo y rogó por que no haya sido notorio a los demás –Tuve un encuentro con un general de Poseidón, se hacía llamar… Lamento de Sirena de Mar-

"_¿Un encuentro?"_ se extraño para sus adentros Cortés _"No me había contado nada al respecto"_

-Lamento, no mostro interés en combatir ese día, pero es un hecho, las escamas ya no están a resguardo de los templos… sino de sus portadores- termino Yoska

-Además las noticias de los frecuentes extravíos de los navíos en el mar atlántico- siguió hablando Remo –son seña innegable de que Poseidón ha despertado… y una guerra es inminente-

-Eso ya todos lo sospechábamos- dijo despreocupadamente Aria –Lo que necesitamos ahora es entrar en acción-

-¡Así es!- hablo nuevamente Remo –He conversado largamente con Ixas, Arias y Jet… y hemos acordado actuar en cuatro frentes… ¡Hyora de Acuario!-

Hyora dio un paso al frente –¡Ordene maestro!-

Remo comenzó a hablar -Te hemos encomendado la tarea de buscar un navío sagrado "Argo Navis"…

"¿Argo Navis?" se extraño para sus adentros Cortés

Remo siguió hablando a Hyora -en la era del mito Jasón desafío los dominios de Poseidón con ese navío mitológico, y después fue encomendado al cuidado de las Amazonas en Escitia…- La mirada de Remo adquirió un matiz de seriedad mayor al que parecía tener todo el tiempo -Solo ese Navío nos puede llevar a la entrada de la Atlántida… ¿Entiendes el peso de tu tarea?-

-Si maestro- respondió Hyora –¡cuente con ese navío!-

Y sin decir más… Hyora se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y salió del recinto.

-También debemos obtener al guía- continuo hablando Remo –Por que las estrellas que indican el camino hacia la Atlántida solo aparecen de día y es imposible mirarlas sin el entrenamiento adecuado-

-Permíteme ofrecerme para esta tarea- intervino Aria –Estoy seguro que en Jamir hay alguien capaz de ello, además requiero de una audiencia con el maestro Teban de Jamir-

-Entonces… ¡que así sea!- termino Remo de Leo

-Remo- hablo amablemente Ixas –Me corresponde a mi guiar a Mura y Ottura para la siguiente Tarea-

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo!- hablo Remo –¡Y así se hará!... Ustedes llevaran a cabo la tarea más importante, obtener de vuelta el jarrón sagrado para sellar a Poseidón, deben dirigirse a las tierras de Asgard en su búsqueda-

**:::**

Ya en el recinto solo quedaba Yoska, Jet, Cortés y Remo -¡Nosotros cuidaremos el santuario ante cualquier eventualidad!- dijo Remo

"_¡¿Que… cuidar el santuario?"_ pensó decepcionado Cortés _"¡Pero hasta esos dos!"_ vio mentalmente a Ottura y Mura caminando a lado de su maestro Ixas _"Tuvieron una misión y yo… debo quedarme aquí" _Cortés apretó los dientes

-Joven Cortés- hablo Remo con potencia perturbando las ideas de Capricornio –Aun debe pulir mucho sus habilidades, le ordeno entrenar con su nuevo maestro Jet… hasta entonces, no requerirá de su armadura y quedara a resguardo mío-

La armadura abandono a Cortes y se poso en el centro de la habitación, pareciera que miraba severamente a Cortés.

"_¿Qué… mi armadura?"_ pensó Cortés viendo la majestuosidad dorada que ahora parecía tan lejana para el _"Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿Acaso no me consideran digno?"_

Remo dirigió una mirada severa al anciano Jet – ¡Cuento con ello!... amigo- y Jet inclino su cabeza con mucho respeto.

-Yoska- siguió ordenando Remo –Requiero que me ayudes a revisar unos documentos-

-Por supuesto- respondió Yoska que vio salir de la recamara a Remo, pero antes de seguirlo se acerco a Cortés y le dijo – ¡Animo!... después de esto serás mas fuerte… Esfuérzate- y se separo pero junto antes de salir le dijo a Cortés – ¡Tu puedes!-

Cortés sintió quedarse solo en esa habitación _"¿Entrenar más?… ¿ser mas fuerte?… ¿Acaso tan débil soy?"_

-Vamos joven discípulo- hablo al cabo de un minuto el anciano Jet –Dirijámonos a Cabo Sounion para comenzar el entrenamiento-

**:::**

El cabo Sounion era en realidad bastante agradable, La brisa proveniente del mar refrescaba bastante el caluroso clima del Santuario, y un enorme risco proporcionaba sombra en el área que Jet había seleccionado para entrenar.

-¡Este lugar es una prisión!- dijo Jet –Quiero que mires hacia allá- y señalo la entrada de una cueva, tras observarla un instante Cortés noto una imponente puerta de acero. Y un destello dorado.

Cortés se apresuro hacia la prisión, pues lo que había dentro de ella el sentía que le pertenecía, era la armadura dorada de Capricornio… "¿Por qué esta ahí dentro?"

-Y dime Joven Cortés- hablo Jet –¿Sabe por qué esta aquí?-

Cortés escucho sin prestar mucha intención a aquellas palabras, todo lo que giraba en su mente era que la armadura dorada estaba dentro de aquella prisión y que solo esa puerta le impedían tomarla – ¡Dígame usted!- respondió sin pensar y giro sobre sus tobillos para mirar a Jet –Dígame usted porque estoy aquí-

-Je- dijo Jet –Se debe a que aun no alcanzas el nivel de Excalibur… Joven Cortés, trate de romper esa puerta con el filo de mano desnuda, si lo logra aceptare que no requiere de mi entrenamiento y le permitiré llevarse la armadura dorada-

Cortés miro ahora desafiante la puerta, ya había cortado rocas con su mano desnuda… incluso Hierro, abrirse paso en esa celda no debería ser problema, Cortes alzo su mano y lanzo su corte contra ella.

-¡Ni un rasguño!- dijo Jet

Cortés no podía ni creerlo, le dolía la mano pues había usado todas sus fuerzas para cortar la puerta… pero solo se había golpeado a sí mismo, la puerta estaba intacta.

-El filo de Excalibur es capaz de cortar todo- dijo Jet –Joven Cortés, no juzgo su nivel de combate, pero espero este de acuerdo conmigo que usted necesita de mi entrenamiento-

**:::Continuara:::**


	5. LA LEYENDA DE LA FLOR DE ASGARD

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA FLOR DE ASGARD**

**Asgard**

-¡Es muy frio este sitio!- se quejaba Mura tras seguir andando –Además… no entiendo porque, no usamos nuestras armaduras y encima debemos cargarlas a cuestas-

Ottura respondió severamente – ¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE MURA… SON ORDENES DEL MAESTRO IXAS!-

A Ixas siempre le regocijaba ese tipo de discusiones entre Mura y Ottura, ya que desde pequeños fueron entrenados por el Maestro Teban… eso de cierta forma los volvió introvertidos con los demás, pero solo ante él, se mostraban como lo que en realidad eran, unos chicos de 13 y 14 años respectivamente (Ottura es el menor).

-Estamos en los dominios de Odín- dijo Ixas –Seria irrespetuoso llegar con nuestras armaduras puestas creerían que venimos en son de guerra, ¿no lo crees Mura?-

Ottura miraba con aprobación las palabras de su maestro, mientras Mura asentía algo fastidiado.

-¡Miren ahí!- dijo Ixas –Esa cueva luce bien, casi cae la noche busquemos algo de comer y descansemos-

**:::**

Ottura miraba el fuego, era muy confortante después de aquella fría caminata, entendía perfectamente las palabras de Ixas pero muy a sus adentros pensaba igual que Mura.

Mura trataba de dormir aunque le era imposible por el frio, aun así prefería darle la espalda a su hermano, creía que debió apoyarlo un poco más, en realidad creía que las palabras de Ixas eran absurdas, _"En son de guerra… pero si las llevamos a cuestas, es lo mismo tenerlas puestas o no, las traemos"_

-¡Muy bien!...- dijo Ixas –…Deseo que me esperen aquí, yo me presentare en el palacio del Valhala y hablare con el líder de Asgard, pidiendo su apoyo-

Mura se incorporo bruscamente – ¡Y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a soportar este frio!-

-¡MURA!- grito Ottura

Ixas sonrió y siguió hablando -También les dejare a resguardo mi armadura- continuo –Esperen noticias mías-

Y sin decir más, se puse de pie y salió de aquella cueva en medio de la noche.

**:::**

Ixas, contemplo a lo lejos el Palacio de Valhalla, que se levantaba imponente con sus muros grisáceos, rectos y altos. _"El hogar de Odin"_ pensaba Ixas a sus adentros "_Espero que el dios de las tierras frías no nos complique más la situación" _y reanudó su andar manteniendo a un ritmo que le permitiese llegar al amanecer a las puertas del palacio, no deseaba ser inoportuno.

**:::**

-¡Hermana mía!- dijo un joven alto y de bellas proporciones – ¡Un Forastero solicita audiencia!-

-¿Un Forastero?- dijo una bella adolescente de 15 años, sus cabellos tendían al color de la nieve que cubría las tierras en las que mandaba, su piel era blanca y sus labios poseían una presencia como la de un cálido

Sol en medio de un clima tan frio como el de Asgard – ¿Acaso sabes de donde viene, Hermano?-

-Los guardias me informaron que viene de Grecia, en nombre de Atena- respondió Ekon, el hermano de la joven Sonne

Sonne miro a Ekon –Ahora aconséjame hermano… ¿Debemos recibir al forastero?-

Ekon en ocasiones se extraviaba en el aura de su hermana, realmente deseaba protegerla sobre todas las cosas –Mi consejo es que seamos cautelosos, pero escuchemos al recién llegado-

**:::**

-Mi nombre es Ixas… vengo del Santuario de Atena, soy el Santo Dorado de Géminis y vengo humildemente a solicitar un favor de nuestros hermanos de Asgard-

-¿Que favor puede desear Atena de Odín?- pregunto amablemente Ekon

A Ixas le extraño que no haya sido la joven Sonne la que hablara, pero ya había notado su corta edad, además de su esperanzadora belleza, como la de una flor que crece en medio de un jardín cubierto por nieve.

-Requerimos del jarrón de Poseidón- hablo Ixas

-¿El Jarrón de Poseidón?- pregunto Sonne tomando por sorpresa a Ekon tras sus palabras

-Así es su alteza- dijo Ixas –El jarrón sagrado siempre ha sido resguardado por nuestros hermanos de Asgard, ahora que Poseidón amenaza nuevamente a la humanidad, es vital contar con la prisión del Dios-

-Si eso es lo que requieres- dijo Ekon–Yo mismo te llevare indicare donde se encuentra el Jarrón-

Ixas miro a Ekon –Te lo agradezco-

Sonne sonreía, Ixas temió a esa belleza mezclada con la inocencia de la adolescente, el sería capaz de perder un combate ante una sonrisa como aquella.

**:::**

Ixas y Ekon caminaban por una de las terrazas del palacio, se podía apreciar las imponentes y blancas montañas de Asgard, que tenían la peculiaridad confundir sus bordes entre ellas mismas pareciendo de momento un enorme muro blanco, que no provenía de ningún lado.

-El palacio de Valhalla- comenzó a hablar Ekon –Se encuentra en la cima de una enorme Montaña, por eso no puedes ver el valle de Asgard, es una ilusión óptica la que te hace creer que las cumbres de las montañas no vienen de ningún lado.

Ixas observaba el paisaje mientras repetía en sus adentros las palabras de Ekon.

-Entonces…- dijo Ixas -¿en que sitio se encuentra el Jarrón de Poseidón?-

PROM… se escuchó un fuerte sonido de las enormes puertas de la terraza cerrándose, amplificado alarmantemente por el eco.

-El Jarrón está en la Torre de Odín, perfectamente resguardado…-Dijo Ekon que se había detenido en seco -…resguardado de las manos de los Santos de Atena-

-¿Quién eres?- exigió Ixas tratando de ponerse en guardia, pero le fue imposible _"Maldición, ¿Que sucede? … ¡No puedo moverme!... es como si algo me hubiera atado"_

-¿Conoces la leyenda del Kraken?- pregunto Ekon, mientras Ixas luchaba contra una fuerza invisible que lo tenía apresado.

"_¿La leyenda del Kraken?"_ pensó Ixas – ¿Acaso tu eres…?- pero la fuerza elevo a Ixas cortando sus palabras.

Ekon sonrió maliciosamente, Ixas se sorprendió al ver esa nueva expresión en Ekon.

-El kraken, una bestia mítica que habitaba los océanos, aparecía debajo de los barcos y los destrozaba con su descomunal fuerza… aquellos que morian victimas del Kraken… lo último que veían era un profundo abismo negro- dijo Ekon y volteo a ver a Ixas –Yo soy Ekon de Kraken- y extendió sus brazos a manera de cruz –Y tu serás consumido en la oscuridad de las entrañas del Kraken-

"_¿Un general en Asgard?",_ pero Ixas no fue capaz de concentrarse en aquel pensamiento, pues la misma fuerza que lo hizo levitar, lo azoto con fuerza contra el suelo después todo su alrededor se oscureció, y como si se tratase del brillo del aura de un eclipse, un enorme agujero negro rodeado por un contorno brillante, apareció en el centro de Ekon.

-Desaparece… ¡Santo de Géminis!- grito Ekon – ¡Abismo del Kraken!-

El agujero comenzó a devorar todo lo que no estaba sujeto a algo "_Maldición esta fuerza no me permite resistirme a la succión del agujero" _Ixas fue arrastrado lentamente, a pesar de todo lo que estaba en su contra él se aferraba fieramente al suelo que pisaba.

"_Yo no puedo morir tan absurdamente"_ era el pensamiento que servía de ancla a Ixas

-Es inevitable- respondió Ekon como si hubiese sido capaz de leer la mente de Ixas, incrementando al mismo tiempo la intensidad del agujero negro.

Ixas fue incapaz de resistir la nueva potencia del agujero y fue devorado por él.

Todo lo que rodeaba a Ekon regreso a una relativa calma "_Los santos de Atena son realmente muy débiles_"

PRUM… la puerta se abrió y unos soldados aparecieron en la terraza – ¡¿Señor Ekon!... ¿se encuentra usted bien?-

-¡Soldados que imprudencia!- grito Ekon irritado por la presencia de sus sirvientes.

-Disculpe señor… es que nos preocupo el alboroto- respondió temerosamente uno.

-Déjalo… cierren la puerta y traigan al maestro constructor… que arregle la terraza, y sobre todo no permitan que Lady Sonne vea este desastre, no hasta que termine los preparativos para nuestro viaje- exigió Ekon

-¿Viaje señor?- pregunto otro soldado

-No te incumbe- dijo cortantemente Ekon mientras se retiraba pensando _"Pronto estaremos a su lado… Y Lady Sonne estará refugiada de su ira… mi señor Poseidón"._

_:::Continuara::: _


	6. LA LEYENDA DE LA MIRADA ETERNA

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA LEYENDA DE UNA MIRADA ETERNA**

**Cabo Sounion**

-Escoge un arma- le dijo Jet a Cortes señalando las doce armas de libra, Cortés se dirigió a hacia ellas y tomo la espada.

-¿Creí que me mostrarías como mejorar el filo de mi mano desnuda?- respondió Cortés ante la petición

-¡El arma es para mí!- dijo Jet levantando su mano esperando recibir el arma, Cortés soplo de fastidio, se acerco y tendió la arma, Jet no la tomo _"Acaso no la ve… sus ojos están cerrados"_ Jet sonrió como si los pensamientos de Cortés le causaran gracia.

-Mis ojos están cerrados- dijo Jet tomando el arma –porque da lo mismo que estén abiertos, soy ciego- y dicho eso se puso de pie –Bien… excalibur sería capaz de cortar esta arma, Joven Cortés… ¡atácame!-

Cortés respiro profundo y lanzo su corte de mano –¡No me reclames si te lastimo por tu ceguera!- pero Jet bloqueo el corte con la espada, en realidad sorprendió a Cortés la velocidad y la limpieza del movimiento con el que Jet bloqueo el corte.

Cortés sintió un cálido beso en su brazo que acababa de utilizar, estaba sangrando demasiado… _"¿Qué?"_

-En este momento el filo de la espada de libra es muy superior al filo de tu mano- dijo al fin Jet –oí que en tu combate inicial bloqueaste el filo de tu oponente con tu mano, algo mas allá del entrenamiento básico… pero, ¡debes ir más lejos esta vez!- Jet movió la espada para limpiar su hoja de la sangre de Cortés… -Esa herida es poca cosa, así que deja de preocuparte de mi ceguera y empieza a preocuparte por no perder tu brazo en mi entrenamiento… ¡Ven de Nuevo!-

**:::**

Mura y Ottura salieron de la cueva en busca de algún indicio de su maestro Ixas… -¡Ya ha pasado un día!- dijo Ottura – ¡Ya debió haber regresado!-

-No debería preocuparte el maestro, seguro regresara a la cueva- dijo Mura –Y solo él será capaz de recuperar la armadura de Géminis de ese jardín de rosas venenosas que deje rodeándola-

Ottura asintió, Ixas les había hablado de que hacer en caso de que el no regresara _"Deben seguir con la misión… encontrar el jarrón de Poseidón, es crucial"… _Pero le parecía tan improbable que algo le pasara a alguien tan fuerte como a Ixas, que jamás pensó seguir el plan B.

-¿Un carruaje?- se extraño Mura sacando de sus pensamientos a Ottura, no tenia caso esconderse pues su presencia era más que evidente… el carruaje se detuvo a un lado, y una bella adolescente se asomo por su ventana

-Casualmente… ¿ustedes vienen con el señor Ixas?- preguntó Lady Sonne

Ottura se sorprendió ante la pregunta y fue Mura quien respondió –Así es, ¿tiene noticias de él?-

Lady Sonne desvió su mirada hacia el interior del carruaje para después volver a ver a ambos Santos –Si… se dirigió a la torre de Odín… en busca de un jarron- Lady Sonne dirigió su mano hacia el norte –La torre se encuentra en aquella dirección-

-¡Se lo agradecemos!- respondió apresuradamente Ottura y siguió andando, Mura inclino la cabeza ante la doncella, pensando que en realidad era tan hermosa como un sol en medio de una ventisca invernal y después siguió a Ottura.

:::

-Ekon hermano, ¿fue correcto enviar a esos jóvenes a la torre de Odín?- pregunto Lady Sonne a su hermano que no fue capaz de ocultar su mirada de enojo a causa del encuentro con los jóvenes guerreros

"_¿Hay mas santos dorados en Asgard?"_ pensaba Ekon _"Supongo que debo confiar en ese hombre y los dioses guerreros"_

-¿Hermano?- insistió Lady Sonne

Ekon sonrió bellamente –Hermana… solo Poseidón puede llevarnos a una utopía, no permitiré que tu aura se opaque en medio de esta tormenta que es Asgard-

:::

**Región de Escitia**

"_No debo estar muy lejos ya"_ pensaba Hyora mientras caminaba entre una de las escasas zonas boscosas de la región.

Zum

Una flecha cayo justo a unos 4 pasos de Hyora _"¿Una flecha plateada?"_

-¿¡Que deseas en las tierras de las amazonas!- exigió una voz femenina pero no por eso menos amenazadora

Hyora sonrió –¡Sabia que ustedes me encontrarían!- y volteo a ver a la mujer que le había lanzado la flecha, era muy hermosa y de un cuerpo bellamente proporcionado, usaba una armadura ligera color plateada…

¡Cri!- dijo otra de las mujeres, igualmente de terrible y bella a la vez –usa una armadura dorada… debemos llevarlo a la aldea- su voz era casi un susurro pero Hyora escucho perfectamente aquellas palabras.

La mujer llamada Cri no pareció muy contenta pero asintió le hizo una seña a Hyora y este las siguió.

**:::**

**Atlántida, Santuario sub-marino de Poseidón**

Lady Sonne era incapaz de ocultar su asombro, el mar permanecía encima de ellos como si se tratase del cielo; aun así el sol brillaba intensamente en la Atlántida, la Acrópolis sub-marina donde reina Poseidón.

**:::**

-Mi señor, Ekon de Kraken ha llegado- dijo un hombre ataviado en una armadura casi idéntica a las armaduras doradas, sin embargo poseía un tono naranja que tendía al color sol durante el crepúsculo.

-¡Que pase!- respondió un joven de cabellos azules sentado en un trono de mármol.

Las enormes puertas del recinto se abrieron de par en par, y Ekon junto con su hermana entraron a la Sala.

-¡Ekon!- dijo el hombre que había hablado con el personaje en el trono –¿Quien es ella?... ¡Te recuerdo que solo los generales podemos entrar a la sala del gran Poseidón!-

Sin embargo el hombre del trono, no se molesto en absoluto ya que al ver la belleza de Lady Sonne, su mirada despertó del letargo en el que todos caemos, cuando estamos cansados de ver solo por ver.

-¡Dragón de Mar!- dijo el hombre –No hay necesidad de demostrar rudeza- el hombre se paro del trono, de pie lucia más alto que cualquiera en esa habitacion, Lady Sonne no era capaz de discernir si el hombre era muy alto o solo era una ilusión causada por la perfección que lo envestía.

-Yo soy…- el hombre se inclino y tomo la mano de Sonne para acercarla a su rostro y besarla delicadamente, tras ello, el levanto su mirada sorprendiendo a Lady Sonne –…Eduardo Solo, ¡Soy el emperador Poseidón!-

"_Sus ojos son como el océano"_ esa idea en complicidad con aquel beso penetro como un cuchillo la mente de Lady Sonne, que solo pudo decir –Me siento halagada en su presencia-

Poseidón sonrió a la muchacha, quienquiera que los viera se daría cuenta que había nacido algo impenetrable entre los dos.

Poseidón se puso de pie –Gabriel de Hipocampo- hablo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su trono, llevando de la mano a Lady Sonne –Por favor ocupe el asiento, daré instrucciones para que acondicionen un asiento para usted a mi lado- dijo Eduardo sin temor a restarle potencia a cualquiera de la orden que fuera darle a su general.

-Ordene mi señor- dijo humildemente Gabriel de Hipocampo

Poseidón giro sobre sus tobillos y hablo nuevamente hacia Gabriel –Percibo una perturbación en las praderas de Escita… seguramente los Santos de Atena intentan reclamar la "Argo Navis"- Gabriel miraba directamente a los ojos de Poseidón quien sonrió ante la tenacidad de su soldado –Deseo que evites eso a toda costa, yo confine ese navío ahí… ve y mata a quienes intenten tomarlo-

-¡Considérelo hecho mi señor!- y sin decir más Gabriel se retiro de aquella sala.

**:::**

El eco de los pasos violentaba el silencio del pasillo del Templo principal, pues Dragón de Mar imprimía sus temores en cada uno de ellos.

"_El no debió mirarla así… El es un Dios" _

Al llegar al exterior una voz delicada y serena lo saco de su trance –Fredo… ¿Acaso hay algo que te perturba?-

-¡Eres tú… Lamento de Sirena!-

-Y dime… ¿Qué te molesta?- insistió Lamento

-No es nada- dijo Fedro al fin, para zanjar la conversación.

-No te confundas Fedro, tu mente solo debe dar vueltas en un asunto… la guerra ha empezado- dijo Lamento –A partir de ahora tu único deber es matar a todos los Santos de Atena se te pongan en frente-

_:::Continuara::: _


	7. LA LEYENDA DE LAS AMAZONAS

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 6**

**LA LEYENDA DE LAS AMAZONAS**

-Oh… ¡Ya veo!- dijo una mujer anciana que a decir de Hyora, se trataba de la matriarca de las Amazonas –Si es una armadura dorada… pero no creo que vengas de parte de Poseidón, los generales visten un oro que tiende al color del sol en el crepúsculo-

-Yo vengo parte de Atena- respondió Hyora

-¿Atena?- pregunto la anciana –Tú entiendes que el poder de Poseidón vigila estas tierras-

La mirada de Hyora no se inmuto ante las palabras de la anciana –Requerimos la "Argo Navis"- comenzó a hablar –Y tendré que llevarlo a la fuerza si es necesario-

Cri y su grupo de mujeres se pusieron alertas y sacaron sus arcos plateados y apuntaron a Hyora – ¿Y crees que te será fácil tomar algo de esta tribu?- sentencio desafiantemente Cri.

-Jajaja- rio fuertemente la anciana –No hay necesidad de eso, ¡bajen sus arcos amazonas!-

Las amazonas bajaron el arco, menos Cri desafiando la orden de la anciana -¡Pero su alteza Yoba, el…-

La anciana interrumpió con dureza las palabras de la mujer – ¡CRI!- y termino hablándole con cierta dulzura –Bájalo-

La anciana miro a Cri mientras lentamente bajaba el arco –Disculpa nuestra rudeza… Santo de Atena, para ser honesta no me gusta tener la "Argo Navis" en mis dominios es como tener punto rojo en el mapa delatando nuestra existencia-

-Sin embargo- siguió hablando –No puedo dejar que te lo lleves sin estar segura de algo… ¿darías tu vida enfrentando a Poseidón? tengo que asegurarme que no seas un cobarde por quien arriesgamos sin sentido el pellejo de nuestra sociedad- La anciana sonrio maliciosamente

Cri miraba severamente a la anciana y Hyora también lo hacía -¡Deberás recibir la flecha de la verdad!- dijo al fin la anciana.

Hyora tuvo un mal presentimiento, que se acentuó con la sonrisa que había dibujado las palabras de la anciana en el rostro de Cri. Sin embargo Hyora deseaba evitar usar su fuerza contra las mujeres _"No hasta que sea estrictamente necesario" _se repetía constantemente

-¡Acepto! Anciana Yoba- dijo Hyora al fin

-Excelente- termino la anciana

:::

Hyora caminaba en un pasillo escoltado por dos amazonas, pronto comenzó a distinguirse una luz y una reja de acero que impedía salir del pasillo. Una escolta dio media vuelta y hablo con Hyora –¡Debes dejar aquí tu armadura!-

Hyora la miro severamente –¡Son ordenes de la Señora Yoba!- dijo con fuerza la otra escolata

Hyora no discutió y comenzó a quitarse el Casco… mientras la puerta de Acero se abría.

:::

Hyora salió a una arena, donde miles de amazonas miraban el espectáculo que fuera a suceder en ese lugar, en la arena se encontraba Cri sonriente con un arco dorado.

-¡LA FLECHA DE LA VERDAD!- hablo potentemente la anciana desde su palco, -¡EL EXTRANJERO ACEPTA SOMETERSE A LA FLECHA DE LA VERDAD!-

Hubo varios abucheos desde las tribunas y Hyora no pudo evitar notar que la sonrisa de satisfacción aun permanecía en el rostro de Cri mientras levantaba el arco para apuntarle con una flecha dorada

-¡SILENCIO!- ordeno la anciana y la arena obedeció

-¡Joven Santo de Atena!- comenzó a hablar –Esta es tu última oportunidad, de recapacitar- la mujer señalo a Cri –Esa es la flecha de la verdad, que es incapaz de matar a un corazón sincero y valiente- la anciana regreso su mirada hacia Hyora –¡Escúchame atentamente! si no estás dispuesto a desafiar a las huestes de Poseidón da media vuelta pues esta flecha te perforara el corazón… si eres sincero, pues… en ese caso no tienes nada que temer ¿No lo crees así?-

Hyora se sentó en el suelo de Arena y cerró los ojos, la anciana miraba a Hyora esperando alguna respuesta o acción de su parte

-¿Nada?- dijo al fin Yoba –De acuerdo… ¡DISPARA! -

Cri dejo ir la flecha dorada contra Hyora, pero la flecha se desintegro justo un centímetro antes de perforar su pecho.

Cri miraba atónita lo sucedido toda su vida había creído que la flecha de la verdad era un mito y que perforaba a todos quienes se le oponían.

Hyora abrió los ojos y la anciana sonrió satisfecha ante el hecho.

:::

Hyora se encontraba en el pasillo colocándose nuevamente su armadura de Acuario.

¡Excelente!- dijo la anciana –has destruido la flecha antes de que te mate-

Hyora se asombro –Le ruego me disculpe, pero no puedo dejar ir mi vida cuando tengo una misión tan importante-

-Sabes la flecha de la verdad debió matarte, ¡mata a todos!- dijo la anciana –pero mantengamos el secreto, ahora sé, que si quisieras ya nos hubieras matado a todas para abrirte el camino más fácil-

Hyora miraba expectante a la anciana

-Cri te llevara hacia la "Argo Navis"… pero solo hasta donde a nosotros las amazonas se nos permite llegar- dijo la anciana mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba pero se detuvo en seco -¡Joven Hyora!...- volvió a hablar la anciana – ¿entiendes que la tribu amazona ha violado su pacto contra Poseidón? de cierta forma tu deberías velar por nuestra seguridad como gratitud hacia nosotros ¿no lo crees así?

Hyora sonrió –¡Hare lo que esté en mi poder para honrar la alianza de la Tribu Amazona para con Atena!-

-¡Excelente!- dijo la anciana y salió del pasillo

:::

La caminata junto con Cri fue muy callada, como Hyora había imaginado después de cómo se habían conocido.

Cri se detuvo –No puedo seguir más adelante- y señalo con su dedo una colina a orillas del mar, en su cima había una casa bastante vieja –Lo que buscas se encuentra en ese lugar-

"_¿una casa?"_ Hyora no encontraba la manera en que la "Argo Navis" estuviese escondida detro de aquella casa.

-¡Te estaré esperando!- dijo Cri –Si haces algo sospechoso te matare a distancia-

Por la actitud de Cri, Hyora descarto que se tratara de una trampa puesta por las amazonas, así que se dirigió a la Casa.

El camino fue más agradable de lo que Hyora había pensado, una suave brisa hacia que las hierbas altas acariciaran la armadura dorada de Acuario, mientras que al mismo tiempo disminuía los efectos del intenso sol. _"La comodidad es un sueño que nos podría impedir seguir adelante"_ pero Hyora salió de sus ideas al ver a alguien en su camino _"¿Qué? Pero si es una niña"_ se extraño Hyora

-¡Hermanas! - grito la niña dejando caer unos trastes que cargaba –¡Carina, Vela!- Una mujer y una adolescente salieron al oír los gritos de la niña.

-¿¡Puppis!- dijo la mayor

-¡Carina mira!- y la adolescente señalo a Hyora

Hyora contemplaba sorprendido por aquella escena, pero más asombrado por la infinita belleza de cada una de las mujeres que tenía en frente.

-¿¡Un hombre!- dijo al fin la mujer mayor –Y no es uno ordinario, su armadura dorada… ¿Un Santo de Atena?- Y entonces la mujer sonrió.

_:::Continuara::: _


	8. LA LEYENDA DEL DOMADOR DE MAREAS

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA LEYENDA DEL DOMADOR DE LAS MAREAS**

La mayor de las tres mujeres se acerco a la niña y le hablo al oído, tras ello la niña sonrió – ¡de acuerdo!- y sin decir más paso a un lado de Hyora y se alejo de ellos.

-¡Vela!- continúo hablando la mujer, La adolescente que contemplaba con una mezcla de desconfianza y asombro a Hyora se sorprendió ante el llamado de su hermana.

-¡Si dime Carina!-

-Regresa a la cocina, y termina de preparar la sopa…- Vela asintió y regreso a la casa.

Una vez solos Carina volvió a hablar

-Presumo que te quedaras a cenar-

"_¿Cenar?"_ se extraño Hyora – ¡No… yo busco con urgencia la Argo Navis!-

-Por supuesto- dijo Carina –Que otra cosa haría un Santo de Atena en este sitio.

**:::**

Cri se encontraba aun en el sitio donde se había separado de Hyora, expectante aunque ya hacia un buen rato que Hyora había salido de su rango de visión.

"_¿Que… una niña?"_ se extraño Cri al ver que una niña venia caminando de la dirección hacia donde había ido Hyora.

La niña parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de Cri pues había caminado justo hasta donde ella estaba y comenzó a recolectar unos frutos.

"_Que extraño"_ pensaba para Cri mientras observaba a la niña recolectar los frutos llevaba al menos unos 15 minutos haciéndolo.

-¡Amazona!-

"¡Me vio!" se sorprendió Cri

-¿Tu también nos acompañaras a cenar?- pregunto la niña con inocencia

-¿Cenar?- se extraño Cri tras la pregunta de la niña

-Aja… Vienes con el Santo Dorado, ¿No es así?

-¡Soy su escolta!- Cri salió de las sombras de los arboles mostrándose completamente

La niña sonrió, y comenzó a caminar –Seria cortes de tu parte que lo acompañaras, después de todo dice mi hermana Carina que ese hombre morirá antes del amanecer-

Cri se sintió extraña tras oír aquello _"El santo… ¿Morirá?"_

**:::**

Hyora y Carina permanecían de pie a la orilla del acantilado que estaba a unos 30 metros de la casa de las mujeres. Carina miraba el mar, y Hyora miraba a Carina, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por la mirada de aquella mujer que parecía estar observando aquello por primera vez a pesar de que seguramente había vivido ahí desde niña.

-He vivido 3000 años- dijo Carina como si respondiera a los pensamientos de Hyora giro sobre sus tobillos y miro directamente a Hyora.

Hyora no pudo evitarlo… la sonrisa de la mujer lo tomo por sorpresa

-Como humana- continúo su frase Carina.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Hyora que sin darse cuenta había abandonado toda sensación de Alerta.

-Mis hermanas y yo… somos estrellas- respondió Carina y siguió hablando acentuando sus palabras con el orgullo adecuado en cada silaba –¡Somos las estrellas guardianes de la Argo Navis!

-¿Es… trellas?- hablo entrecortadamente Hyora.

Pero la mirada de Carina miraba más allá de la espalada Hyora –Parece que la amazona ha accedido a acompañarnos a cenar-

Hyora volteo su mirada y vio a la Amazona Cri caminando con Puppis, No podía evitar que toda aquella normalidad en su misión le pareciera por demás Bizarra… El atardecer, el mar, una cena y aquellas hermosas miradas.

-Santo te aseguro que al final la Argo Navis, navegara bajo tu guía- dijo Carina, una vez más, como si fuera capaz de leer la mente de Hyora.

**:::**

La noche había caído por completo, al tiempo en que Hyora junto con aquellas mujeres comía en el interior de la casa; la cual era bastante sencilla pero no por ello desagradable.

Hyora no pudo evitar notar que Cri permanecía alerta, viendo a las tres mujeres, aun así no fue capaz de prever cuando Cri se puso de pie repentinamente y comenzó a exigir respuestas en voz alta

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- se dirigió Cri a Carina – ¡Esta niña dice que el santo moriría antes del amanecer!-

Hyora se sorprendió por el reclamo

-¡Así que déjense de todas estas tonterías y explíquense!- dijo con la misma seriedad con la que había amenazado a Hyora en la otra ocasión, al mismo tiempo que tensaba su arco apuntando contra Carina

Puppis miraba sorprendida a Cri, aunque Vela no se inmuto mucho y siguió cenando en silencio; Mientras Carina miraba serenamente a la Amazona.

-Es el deber de un Santo, si es necesario, dejar su vida a cambio de su objetivo- respondió Hyora para sorpresa de Cri, con mucha tranquilidad.

-¡Y es mi deber resguardar tu misión!- dijo Cri sin darse cuenta que fue incapaz de frenar sus palabras y que se sonrojaba viendo a Hyora mientras ella seguía hablando –¡Es mi deber como tu escolta, que te quede claro Santo de Atena!-

Hubo un estruendo -¿Truenos?- se pregunto en voz alta Puppis, con la inocencia de una niña que trata de desviar su atención de un momento tenso como aquel

-Santo de Atena- dijo Carina sin prestar atención a la escena de Cri ni a las palabras de Puppis –Debes saber ya que fuimos confinadas aquí por deseos de Poseidón-

Hyora noto como el estruendo a lo lejos que iba creciendo en intensidad, como si una nube tormentosa se acercara.

-Entiendes que Poseidón se entero de tu presencia en estos dominios-

Cri miraba extrañada a Hyora y Carina, pues le sorprendía como aquel estruendo seguía creciendo en intensidad.

-Poseidón ha enviado a quien dirige sus mareas- dijo Carina –Es todo lo que te puedo decir… Santo de Atena La Argo Navis, navegara bajo tu guía una vez que derrotas a tu oponente-

Cri abrió la puerta para ver lo que originaba aquel estruendo… _"Imposible"_ pensó al ver como una gigantesca ola que tomaba la forma de varios gigantescos caballos galopando sobre el mar.

-¡Santo!- grito Cri buscando a Hyora – ¡Se dirige a la aldea!-

Hyora miro seriamente a Cri y desapareció del lugar _"¿Se fue?"_ pensó Cri al notarlo

**:::**

Gabriel dirigía aquella furiosa embestida de agua, dirigía su vista mas allá de la costa _"Aquel punto luminoso… debe ser la Tribu de las Amazonas"_ pensaba en sus adentros concentrado en su técnica

-Perfecto… ¡Primero destruiré a esas inmundas traidoras!-

Sin embargo, el estruendo ya no obedeció la orden de Gabriel y fue disminuyendo en intensidad, mientras unos tronidos secos fueron apareciendo por todos lados.

-¿Qué… que es esto?... está comenzando a hacer frio-

Gabriel se movió de su lugar al darse cuenta que su manada de caballos de mar estaba siendo congelada, tras saltar varias para esquivar a la creciente masa de hielo que se formaba a sus pies, pudo hallar una superficie firme en aquellos hielos, donde entonces Gabriel se detuvo y contemplo como ahora en aquella bahía había una enorme escultura de hielo.

-¿Mi embestida?... Je- Gabriel sonrió dejando la sorpresa atrás – ¡Ya veo un maestro en el manejo de los Hielos!-

-¡Dentente!- grito Hyora

Gabriel lo busco con la mirada

-¡Te felicito!- comenzó a hablar Gabriel –Debo reconocer, que he quedado sorprendido con esta magnífica escultura de hielo…- la voz de Gabriel se iba cargando silaba por silaba de sarcasmo -…San… to de Atena-

Hyora contemplaba sorprendido por haber sido capaz de congelar aquella gigantesca manada de caballos, pues era imponente, media al menos 30 metros de alto _"Que cosmos tan terrible tiene este sujeto"_ pensaba _"Para capaz de dominar así el mar" _

-Mi intención era destruir la tribu de esas molestas mujeres- siguió hablando Gabriel –Y después planeaba destruir la Argo Navis… jamás pensé que debiera prestar atención en el Santo que envió el Santuario- Gabriel sonrió viendo la seriedad del rostro de Hyora –Si debo admitir que jamás pensé que un santo tuviera tal poder, congelar así mi técnica… debes estar orgulloso, de que yo Gabriel de Hipocampo, uno de los siete generales elite de Poseidón… tenga deseos de aniquilarte-

_:::Continuara::: _


	9. LA LEYENDA DEL DOMADOR DE MAREAS II

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 8**

**LA LEYENDA DEL DOMADOR DE LAS MAREAS II**

"_Este sujeto…"_ pensaba Hyora mientras miraba a Gabriel _"…me está…"_ apretó sus nudillos y dientes mientras elevo violentamente su cosmos _"…menospreciando"_

Gabriel miraba aquello –ohhh… ¡Que cosmos tan amenazante!- Hyora noto el ligero sarcasmo que acentuaba aquellas palabras

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!- exclamo Hyora mientras una ventisca invernal a voluntad del Santo, se dirigía contra Gabriel, sin embargo no fue capaz de tocarlo, pues una fuerza protegió a Gabriel como si tuviese un escudo invisible.

La tormenta ceso, y Gabriel permanecía intacto en el mismo lugar, Hyora lo miraba, ocultando lo mejor que podía su asombro causado por no haber dañado al general.

"_¡Ha evitado mi Polvo de Diamantes sin moverse!…"_ pero los pensamientos de Hyora fueron interrumpidos por un estruendoso ruido.

-¿Realmente eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- dijo Gabriel mientras una enorme grieta apareció junto con otros ruidos similares al anterior, una Enorme columna de agua salió disparada de aquella grieta… Hyora apenas fue capaz de esquivarla para poderla congelar cuando, la columna regresaba en su búsqueda como cuando un boomerang regresa a su origen.

Otro Tronido junto con una grieta _"! Maldición, otra más!…"_ Hyora esquivo la segunda columna de agua con mayor facilidad para congelarla igual que a la anterior.

Tras ello Hyora adopto su postura de alerta, expectante a los movimientos de Gabriel… sin embargo fue un estruendo aun mayor a los anteriores lo que lo obligo a actuar, pues la enorme escultura de Hielo había perdido su estabilidad y una enorme grieta apareció de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo que una de las enormes cabezas de los equinos de hielo se desplomara.

El impacto termino de destruir la escultura de Hielo, provocando una enorme ola que se dirigió hacia los riscos y a la pequeña playa que había en aquella bahía.

**:::**

-¡Que terrible…- decía asombrada Cri mientras veía como una gigantesca ola circular originada por la destrucción de aquella escultura gigante recorría la bahía para después romperse estruendosamente en los riscos que la delimitaban. -… son esos sujetos!-

Después de un minuto Carina, que permanecía de pie junto con sus hermanas y Cri hablo –¡Vela!-

-¡Si…- de nuevo la voz de su hermana la había tomado por sorpresa sacándola de sus pensamientos - …dime Carina!-

-Ve a la casa y toma la coraza de la Argo Navis- Vela al escuchar aquello, se dirigió corriendo a la casa.

-Pero… ¿es que acaso no van a esperar al santo?... ustedes…- balbuceo Cri

-¡Exactamente!…- la interrumpió Carina -…Nosotras… le prometimos al Santo que la Argo Navis navegaría bajo su guía- La niña, Puppis abrazo a su hermana mayor a la altura de las piernas

-¡Y nos aseguraremos de que así sea!- siguió Carina –Tu Amazona, por otro lado, deberías hacer lo que necesitas hacer para estar tranquila-

Carina dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa Junto con Puppis – ¡Hasta siempre, guerrera Amazona!- y así termino aquella conversación, dejando a Cri aturdida, sin embargo una vez perdió de vista a las tres mujeres ella también salió corriendo hacia donde creía podía hacer algo al respecto.

**:::**

Tras unos instantes aquella bahía regreso a una relativa normalidad y el único rastro de aquella enorme escultura, eran algunos fragmentos de hielo que flotaban en el mar. Hyora permanecía en uno de ellos buscando con la mirada a Gabriel.

-Creí que los Hielos del Santo de Acuario…- hablo Gabriel -… eran eternos-

-¡No te adelantes!- respondió Hyora aun buscándolo con la mirada –tan solo lo desquebrajaste… ¡estás muy lejos de poder evaporarlos!-

-Ciertamente…- y una columna de agua emergió del mar, Gabriel permanecía en su cumbre como si fuese el capitel de aquel cuerpo.

Hyora congelo aquella columna logrando apresar la mitad del cuerpo de Gabriel en el hielo. Hyora sonrió por haber logrado aquello, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Gabriel se fue endureciendo.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de Hyora se borro junto un sonido parecido al de varios cristales rompiéndose, Gabriel se había liberado de aquella columna pulverizando aquel hielo. –Si… ciertamente, soy incapaz de evaporarlo pero, espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo, en que ser capaz de desquebrajarlo es muy conveniente para mí-

"_¡Maldición lo hizo de nuevo!"_ La mente de Hyora giraba una y otra vez en torno a una pregunta _"¿Cómo es que lo hace?"_ y mientras lo hacía, veía a Gabriel, al fin se percataba de ese aire de superioridad y orgullo que atenuaban su dura belleza.

Gabriel sonrió –Quizás… en lugar de preguntarte como lo hago-

La mirada de Hyora se enfoco más en Gabriel

-Deberías pensar en… como es que no te congelas tu mismo con tus técnicas de hielo-

:::

Cri corría velozmente hacia la playa, donde Hyora combatía con Gabriel… _"Es increíble…"_ pensaba mientras veía en su mente el rostro de Hyora _"… el fue capaz de recorrer toda esta distancia y congelar aquella marejada en menos de 10 segundos"_

Sin embargo, algo la obligo a detenerse y ponerse en alerta… _"¡Alguien se acerca!"_ Cri acerco su oído al suelo para sentir con mayor precisión de quien era quien rondaba la bahía _"… son muchos", _y sin más se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el origen de aquella marcha

-¡Es Cri!- gritaron algunas Amazonas al verla acercarse, mientras Cri se acercaba a la avanzada de guerreras.

-¡Cri!- hablo una de ellas –¡La anciana Yoba te envía esto!-

-¡Pero si es el arco y la flecha de la verdad!- Cri extendió su brazo y lo tomo

Otra Amazona habló –¡Así es!, la anciana Yoba nos ordeno avanzar y asistir al Santo de Atena para honrar nuestra alianza-

Cri asintió y cambio su carcaj por el sagrado –¡GUERRERAS AMAZONAS!- grito de improviso –Ustedes sintieron y vieron como esa gigantesca arrasó con la playa… entiendan esto, ¡El guerrero contra el que lucha el Santo de Atena es capaz de causar 10 veces más destrucción!-

Las guerreras Amazonas que no habían visto la estampida de caballos de agua miraban algo incrédulas a Cri, pero aun así su convicción de ayudar a Hyora era Firme

-¡Sigamos Avanzando…- dijo Cri –… y expulsemos al guerrero que amenaza con destruir las tierras de nuestra raza!-

Hubo un grito de júbilo entre las guerreras mientras Cri dio media vuelta para marchar guiando al ejército de las guerreras Amazonas hacia el lugar de la batalla.

_:::Continuara::: _


	10. LA LEYENDA DE LA ARGO NAVIS

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 9**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA ARGO NAVIS**

"_Deberías pensar en… como es que no te congelas tu mismo con tus técnicas de hielo"_

-¿Cómo es que…- dijo Hyora ante las palabras de Gabriel -…no me congelo?-

-¡Así es!- afirmo Gabriel –Vamos… Piensa bien, Santo de Atena… ¡que deseo divertirme en serio contigo!-

**:::**

-¡Excelente Hyora!- dijo la voz firme de Teban –Veo que Ixas ha hecho muy buen trabajo contigo… pero ahora, es necesario que aprendas las técnicas secretas de Acuario-

Un Joven Hyora veía al maestro Teban determinado –¡De acuerdo Maestro!-

Teban sonrió –También es admirable… esa determinación tuya-

**:::**

"_Siento frio"_

-¡AHHH... Hyora al fin despiertas!- grito muy animado un chico, que permanecía a lado de la cama que recién percibían los sentidos de Hyora.

-¿ehh… Yoska… que paso?-

-¡pues no mucho, ya que llevas una semana inconsciente!-

-¿¡Que!- Hyora se incorporo violentamente pero sintió como si tuviese clavado 4 piedras enormes en su piel tratándolo de anclar a la cama -¿Que me ha pasado? lo único que recuerdo es un frio… un frio como el que jamás había sentido-

-El maestro Teban fue muy rudo contigo- siguió hablando con tono de burla Yoska –Tu realizaste técnicas de congelamiento, pero te congelaste a ti mismo… si el maestro Teban no te hubiera clavado esa 4 agujas de escorpión para causarte fiebre… estarías muerto-

-¿¡Agujas de escorpión!- se extraño Hyora y al instante aquella sensación de piedras en su piel tuvo sentido pues no tenía nada a simple vista

-Si- hablo Yoska –El maestro Aria practicaba todo el tiempo… son venenosas pero el maestro Teban también señalo tus puntos vitales para evitar que el veneno te matara y solo tuvieras fiebre-

"¿Todo eso… paso?" Hyora se ruborizo mientras pensó eso – ¡Que patético soy!-

-¿ehh? no te lo tomes tan a pecho- dijo Yoska –A mí el maestro Teban me dejo en el inframundo porque me separe de él… es muy cruel a veces, pero si deseamos aprender las técnicas secretas de nuestras armaduras, debemos obedecerlo, después de todo el es único que las conoce-

:::

-¡Lamento haberme desmayado!- dijo Hyora tan pronto volvió a su entrenamiento con Teban quien permanecía sentado como si estuviese meditando en silencio.

-Debes aprender a protegerte de tu propio frio- dijo Teban como si estuviese hablando en voz alta consigo mismo –Las técnicas congelantes son un arma de doble filo, pues aunque tu armadura es capaz de resistir temperatura congelantes, es tu deber como Santo de Acuario llegar al cero absoluto-

-¿El cero absoluto?- se extraño Hyora

-Así es, en las técnicas congelantes el cero absoluto es el límite mortal…- Teban se puso de pie ante Hyora - Inclusive la armadura dorada es incapaz de aguantar tal frio… es por ello que debes saber crear una barrera protectora, antes de lanzar tu técnica… ¿Entiendes eso Hyora?-

La mirada determinante de Hyora tomo por sorpresa a Teban _"Su determinación es visible incluso en su mirada… a pesar de haber estado a punto de morir… el sigue deseando ser fuerte"_

-¡Si, Lo entiendo maestro!- respondió Hyora

Teban sonrió –Excelente, entonces… ¡Sigamos con el entrenamiento!-

**:::**

-Veo… que al fin lo entiendes- dijo Gabriel –Antes de lanzar tu técnica creas una barrera de aire con el calor de tu cosmos, te toma menos de una fracción de segundo… pero a pesar de ser tan veloz, no escapo a mi ojo-

Hyora veía atentamente a Gabriel

-¡Cometiste un error, Hyora de Acuario!- siguió Gabriel –Usaste tu técnica básica… el polvo de diamantes y me delatase ese secreto, sé que no era tu intención… pero sucede que tu barrera de aire es la base de mis técnicas, ¡Técnicas que por supuesto he perfeccionado!-

Hyora vio en su mente el escudo invisible que protegió a Gabriel del polvo de diamantes –Ya veo… ¡En ese caso debo apostar a usar mi técnica suprema!-

-Je… ¿Pretendes que tu frio supere mi barrera de aire?- Gabriel sonrió –Excelente… ¡Eso es lo que esperaba oír!-

Hyora alzo sus brazos en vertical, con sus manos juntas

-¿La ejecución de Aurora, ehh?- hablo mas regocijado Gabriel –Si… una técnica devastadora… ¡Estoy impaciente por superarla!-

Hubo un zumbido que llamo la atención de Gabriel, una flecha dorada se dirigía en su contra –¿¡Qué diablos!-su mano derecha fue capaz de destruirla antes de que lo alcanzara –¡Malditas Amazonas!- Grito de rabia Gabriel mientras una nube negra de flechas se dirigía contra el –¿Creen que sus flechas son capaces de herirme?… ¡No me subestimen malditas!- Y Gabriel creó una enorme esfera de aire a presión que se expandió por aquella bahía, destruyendo aquellas flechas.

"_Es mi oportunidad"_ pensó Hyora –¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!- sus manos descendieron hasta colocarse en horizontal para después disparar un rayo frio contra Gabriel…

-¿¡Que!-

El rayo congelante no impacto a Gabriel sino que lo rodeo a 360 grados, creando una esfera luminosa.

-¿Acaso creíste que podrías sacar ventaja? …Santo de Atena- se escucho la voz de Gabriel desde el interior de la esfera –¡Estúpido Santo de Atena!-

-¡No…- Hyora grito fuerte dirigiéndose a las Amazonas -… HUYAN!-

Sin embargo no fue capaz de evitar la expansión de Aire a presión de Gabriel… La esfera luminosa creció, y junto con ella el ejecución de aurora contenida, generando una onda gélida que recorrió gran parte de la bahía, congelando el mar, la playa y a las Amazonas.

Hyora no pudo hacer más que defenderse a sí mismo de la aurora expandiéndose -No…- dirigió su mirada hacia el ejercito de Amazona y fue capaz de distinguir a Cri entre todas aquellas esculturas de Hielo –No…-

-Hyora, Hyora…- Gabriel sonrió -dime… ¿por qué lloras?-

-¡MALDITO!- y la rabia que cargaba la voz de Hyora hizo que su cosmos estallara, al mismo tiempo que el mar congelado trono y varias columnas de Agua salieron a obedeciendo al cosmos de Gabriel, Hyora lograba esquivarlos y congelarlos sin perder de vista a su objetivo… Gabriel

"_Debo romper su barrera"_ pensaba mientras lo veía _"quizás si…"_

Hyora se precipito contra Gabriel, al pararse a escasos 2 pasos de él, utilizo la palma de su mano como cuchilla y trato de clavarla en el torso del General… pero la barrera de aire apareció

"_¡Maldición!"_ Hyora trataba de sobrepasar aquella esfera invisible

-¡Es imposible!- Dijo Gabriel -¡Jamás atravesaras mi esfera de presión!

-¡No me subestimes!- Grito Hyora mientras su cosmos aumentaba… la barrera desapareció y su mano atravesó la escama de Hipocampo, y también atravesó el torso de Gabriel.

El rostro de Gabriel palideció y su postura titubeó –¡Maldito!…- sin embargo recobro la compostura -…¡Maldito Santo de Atena!- Volvió a crear una esfera de aire a presión, que causo heridas en la piel de Hyora, y desquebrajando el brazo de la armadura; Pero Hyora no se movió pues su cosmos lo anclaba firmemente.

-¡No me moverás!…- Hyora coloco su otro brazo de tal manera que su mano tocaba el antebrazo que luchaba contra la esfera - Porque no posees el cosmos para hacer a un lado la voluntad de los Santos de Atena… ¡Que te quede Claro!-

-¡Siento frio!- exclamo alarmado Gabriel… -¿¡Que haces maldito!-

-Ciertamente tu barrera de aire me impide congelarte a distancia…- hablo Hyora -… por eso lo hare desde tus entrañas- Hyora cerró los ojos.

Tras unos segundos todo regreso a la normalidad.

-Maldito… Santo de Atena- hablo para sí mismo Gabriel –Lo has logrado…- Gabriel sonrió causándose una herida en su piel congelada –Al menos me queda el consuelo… de haber empatado- y se desplomo sobre el congelado mar.

Hyora permanecía de pie a unos metros de donde yacía el cadáver de Gabriel _"He vencido pero…"_ sus sentidos de enfocaron en su brazo congelado y en como el frio poco a poco recorría sus venas _"pero en el último momento… no he podido protegerme de mi propio frio…"_

-¡Santo de Atena!- se escucho a lo lejos

-Esa voz…- Hyora volteo buscando su origen -…es de aquella mujer, ¡Carina!-

Y en efecto Carina avanzaba sobre el mar congelado, junto con sus hermanas cargando un objeto entre brazos

-¿Acaso vienes a salvar mi vida?…- dijo Hyora cuando Carina llego a su lado

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo- respondió

-Je…- sonrió Hyora -…yo lo lamento mas, no pude llegar a la Argo Navis-

-Santo de Atena- Carina le mostro lo que cargaba en brazos era una especie de barco de juguete dorado sin velas, -Esta es la Argo Navis-

Hyora fue incapaz de ocultar su decepción, pues luchaba lo mas que podía contra el frio que lo invadía por dentro –Je… esperaba que fuera más grande-

-Santo, ya te he contado que mis hermanas y yo somos estrellas, juntas formamos la constelación de Argo Navis- Carina extendió sus brazos acercando aquel objeto a Hyora –Esta coraza, posee la misma naturaleza de las armaduras… pero está muerta, ¡Santo… debes hacer un último sacrificio, antes de que tu sangre se congele… debes revivir a la Argo Navis con tu sangre dorada, pues solo así volverá a Navegar!-

Hyora no dudo ni un momento y extendió su brazo que no estaba congelado e hizo un corte torpe con el que si lo estaba, La sangre comenzó a brotar y Carina coloco debajo de la herida la coraza, bañándola.

-Te prometí…- hablo a Hyora -… que la Argo Navis navegaría bajo tu guía, si… tu cosmos será su guía, ira hacia donde tu último deseo le ordene-

Carina se percato de que Hyora ya no la escuchaba pues su piel se había congelado por completo y su sangre había dejado de brotar.

Carina y sus hermanas comenzaron a brillar junto con la coraza bañada de sangre mientras el cuerpo de Hyora se desplomaba.

El cuerpo de Carina se volvía al mismo tiempo una especie de espectro mientras la Argo Navis crecía en tamaño, volviéndose poco a poco un hermoso navio dorado.

-Sí… ¡Santo de Atena, tu voluntad no murió aquí!... mis hermanas y yo navegaremos bajo tu guía e iremos hacia donde tu alma desee-

_:::Continuara::: _


	11. LA LEYENDA DE JAMIR

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 10**

**LA LEYENDA DE JAMIR**

La puerta se abrió, perturbando el silencio de la cámara de Poseidón.

-¿Que sucede Fredo?- hablo Poseidón que se encontraba sentado al lado de Lady Sonne, para quien ya se había elaborado un trono a la derecha del Dios

-Mi señor…- comenzó a hablar Fredo de Dragón de mar –…hemos recibido informes de la misión de Gabriel de Hipocampo-

Poseidón no se inmuto en absoluto ante las palabras de Fredo, quien lo miro fijamente esperando su reacción _"¿Es que acaso no le interesa lo que haya sucedido?… sigue tan fascinado por esa niña"_ esa idea daba vueltas en la cabeza de Fredo, quien por un instante perdió la noción del tiempo.

-¿Y Bien?- dijo Poseidón

-¡Si, discúlpeme!- reanudó sus palabras nuevamente Fredo -…Gabriel ha perdido el combate, al parecer el Santo de Atena, Hyora de Acuario, también pereció en aquella lucha, sin embargo… La Argo Navis… ha comenzado a navegar y se dirige hacia Cabo Sunion-

-Ya veo…- La mirada de Poseidón se poso en Lady Sonne para confortarla, pues la noticia la habían inquietado más que a nadie en aquella recamara –No debes temer, mi pequeña Sonne-

-Mi señor…- volvió a hablar Fredo -…Disculpe mi impertinencia… pero la Argo Navis es una amenaza potencial, es la única nave capaz de llegar a la entrada de la Atlántida, dada esa posibilidad, creo…- Fredo fue incapaz de suprimir el miedo que sentía de seguir hablando - …Creo que lo más conveniente es… ¡Que usted en persona hundiera ese barco! antes de que llegue a dominios de Atena-

-Insinúas…- hablo Poseidón gélidamente -… que yo Poseidón el Dios de los Mares… debo actuar personalmente para hundir esa nave… es absurdo… ¡ACASO CREES QUE LE TEMO A LAS ACCIONES DE LOS HOMBRES… YO SOY UN DIOS, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO FREDO DRAGÓN DE MAR!

Fredo permaneció cabizbajo escuchando el regaño de Poseidón

La Habitación permaneció así y en silencio absoluto, durante un minuto

-¡Ken de Crisaor!- llamo imperiosamente Poseidón

Un cosmos invadió la cámara y apareció casi mágicamente uno de los Generales elite de Poseidón –Ordene mi Señor-

-La nave llamada Argo Navis navega rumbo al santuario… ¡Te ordeno que vayas y la hundas en los abismos del océano!-

-¡Así se hará!-

**:::**

Fredo salió del templo del Poseidón, dirigiéndose decididamente hacia su pilar

-De nuevo tuviste una discusión con el emperador-

-¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, Lamento de Sirena!- respondió violentamente Fredo

-Deja a un lado tus dudas Fredo… El es Poseidón, es un Dios no trates de entenderlo, solo obedécelo-

-¡Pero el debió ir… no le hubiese tomado más de un minuto hundir la Argo Navis, pero permanece sentado mirando a esa mortal!-

-El ha enviado a Ken de Crisaor…- siguió hablando indiferentemente Lamento -…El es uno de los Tres generales más poderosos de la elite de Poseidón… entre los que además estas tu y por supuesto yo-

Oír eso relajo un poco a Fredo, pero, aun sentía rabia hacia la actitud de Poseidón

**:::**

**Jamir**

Aria caminaba entre una densa neblina… _"Siento varios cosmos acechándome"_ ante esa idea Aria sonrió –Maestro Teban, ¡En verdad esperaba una bienvenida mas afectuosa!-

Aria elevo su cosmos y lanzo 6 aguijones de escorpión, tras un segundo la neblina se disipo revelando el largo y angosto puente hacia la torre de Jamir. Había 6 sujetos levitando alrededor de Aria

-Pero… ¿Qué paso?- hablo uno de ellos –Íbamos a atacarte y de pronto sentimos ese punto ardiente… y ahora levitamos… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Un lemuriano extrañado por eso?- hablo Aria burlonamente -Ya… ¡ya entiendo debes ser un mal discípulo!… es telequinesis… están a mi merced, pero, unos estudiantes tan mediocres… ¡Quizás deberían morir en las afiladas columnas de Jamir!-

Hubo un salto y los seis cayeron tres metros, antes de volver a detenerse en el aire

-¡Solo bromeaba! y díganme… ¿donde se encuentra el maestro Teban?-

**:::**

-¡Aria, ya mucho tiempo sin verte!- hablo un anciano alto y delgado pero una postura firme

-Maestro Teban- Aria se inclino ante el anciano –Vengo en nombre de Remo de Leo, a solicitar su ayuda-

-Ayer sentí una perturbación, fue Hyora ¿no es así?-

-Si, Hyora… su cosmos… se apago-

-¿Se apago? No… ciertamente, su vida termino, pero su cosmos aun se percibe, es invisible como el aire pero al igual que él, el cosmos de Hyora, aun esta en movimiento… sin embargo, lamento su muerte era un discípulo muy decidido- Teban permaneció en silencio y Aria respeto ese deseo por un largo rato

-Maestro, veo que sigue entrenando jóvenes para Santo, creí que ya había desistido- comenzó a hablar Aria

-¡Y así era! Ustedes se volvieron un ejército formidable, pero desde que Poseidón despertó, una guerra esta cerniéndose sobre nosotros… así que considere prudente preparar a más jóvenes… sabes que esa ha sido mi misión por más de 350 años-

Aria sabía que Teban, había sobrevivido a una guerra Santa contra Hades, la cual Atena había perdido, y desde entonces Teban se esmero en aprender todas las técnicas de las armaduras, para preparar un nuevo ejército digno de Atena, cuando llegue el momento.

-Quizás, sería más prudente solo obedecer a los Dioses, así no habría necesidad de pelear- sugirió Aria

-Ja Ja Ja- rio fuertemente Teban –Había olvidado esa cualidad tuya…-

-¿Maestro?- se extraño Aria

-Sí, esa cualidad tuya… la llaman sarcasmo, ¿no es así?-

Aria sonrió –Así es, maestro-

-Y dime, ¿Que desea el viejo Remo?-

Aria sonrió internamente _"Viejo… usted es más viejo maestro"_

-Necesitamos ver las estrellas que se ocultan en el cielo del medio día, pues son las que guían el camino hacia la Atlántida-

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Teban –¡Bayer de Pyxis!-

Un adolescente apareció

"_Teletransportacion" _pensó Aria al reconocer aquella técnica

-Creo que tu eres el adecuado, ve por tu armadura de plata y acompaña a Aria… aun eres muy joven pero deberás dar tu vida si es requerido, ¿aceptas eso?-

-¡Por supuesto, maestro Teban!- respondió el joven de piel bronceada y fisionomía delicada, de apariencia débil según pensaba Aria

**:::**

**Cabo Sunion**

-¡Has progresado mucho en tu entrenamiento!- dijo Jet –Ya incluso no te cortas con el filo de las armas de libra… eso quiere decir que has igualado el filo de una armadura dorada… pero tu entrenamiento, ¡no terminara hasta que seas capaz de superarlo!

Cortés permanecía de pie, expectante a los movimientos de Jet, tenía sus brazos cubiertos de vendajes, para evitar que sus heridas se infectaran o se volvieran a abrir.

Jet en esta ocasión había elegido la lanza de libra. Repentinamente Jet desapareció de su sitio, Cortés ya se había acostumbrado a la velocidad de su maestro, aun así, predecir por donde lo atacaría era bastante complicado.

"_Atrás" _

Cortés dio un giro de 180 grados sobre su tobillo derecho _"¡Ahí esta… puedo detenerlo!"_

Y en efecto Cortés fue capaz de detener el filo de la lanza de Libra tomando parte del bastón con su mano derecha.

-¡Sorprendente!- hablo Jet -te has vuelto capaz de predecir incluso mis movimientos, un gran avance sin duda pero, ¡No te estoy entrenando para defenderte, si no para atacar!… ¡ERES UNA ESPADA, NO UN ESCUDO!-

-¡Precisamente!- dijo Cortés mientras levanto su mano izquierda –¡Mi mano ya ha adquirido el filo de una espada dorada!-

La mano de Cortés descendió velozmente, por un instante pareció que la lanza no recibió ningún daño, pero pronto se rompió, el mango dorado.

-¡Excelente, Cortés… Excelente!

**:::**

-Ya has superado la prueba del filo dorado- dijo Jet –Porque no pruebas ahora tu filo, contra las rejas de la prisión-

Cortés asintió y se acerco a la entrada de la prisión donde permanecía la armadura dorada de capricornio.

"_Ya… he alcanzado el filo digno de ti"_ Miro por un instante a la armadura y sintió como si esta le devolviera la mirada, Cortés levanto su mano y nuevamente hizo descender su filo.

La reja cedió y un brillo dorado emergió de su interior, segundos después Cortés regreso con Jet ya usando la armadura dorada.

-Puedo percibir tu alegría… ¡Felicidades Joven Cortés!-

-¡Gracias ma…- _"¿Qué es esto?"_ Cortés no fue capaz de terminar sus palabras pues percibió un cosmos acercándose, era de cierta manera extraño

-Ya veo- dijo Jet se acerca un cosmos –Es extraño, no… más bien nostálgico-

Cortés volteo hacia el mar, buscando el origen de aquella sensación

-¡Es…- volvió a hablar Jet -…Hyora!-

Cortés vio a lo lejos un navío dorado – ¡Esa debe ser la Argo Navis!-

Cortés corrió hasta el borde de la costa, esperando a la nave que se acercaba en aquella dirección, la imagen de Hyora aceptando la misión de Remo, paso por su memoria, no entendía como podía sentir tanto regocijo por el regreso de alguien que apenas vio 15 minutos.

La Argo Navis se detuvo una vez se acerco prudentemente a la costa, y Corts la abordo –¡Hyora!-

El rostro de Jet se ensombreció

-Maestro… No hay nadie- dijo Cortés una vez había recorrido la nave

Jet se acerco a Cortés –Maestro… siento mucha nostalgia, no lo entiendo, deseo llorar… el cosmos que se siente en este barco… me entristece-

-Es el peso, de perder un camarada-

-¿Perder?- Cortés no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas –Pero, percibo su cosmos, maestro-

Jet coloco su brazo en el hombro de Cortés –No debes llorar, Un santo de Atena, vive para luchar por la era en la que nació… incluso a tal grado de morir si es necesario, Hyora hizo su parte… El abrió el camino para que nosotros sigamos adelante y de la misma forma, si nuestra vida es requerida, para que la voluntad de Atena siga labrándose con las manos de nuestros camaradas, es nuestro deber darla, ¿entiendes eso Cortés?

Cortés seco sus lagrimas –Si maestro, lo entiendo-

Jet sonrió

Por un minuto ambos guardaron silencio y solo se escuchaba el bamboleo de las olas

-Sin embargo…- volvió a hablar Jet -…estuvimos en un error, al suponer que este barco vino solo, parece que hay un pasajero abordo-

_:::Continuara::: _


	12. LA LEYENDA DEL SEMIDIOS

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 11**

**LA LEYENDA DEL SEMIDIÓS**

-¿Alguien a bordo?- se extraño Cortés, pero Jet no dijo nada

-Veo que ese viejo es muy perspicaz…- respondió una voz que venía desde lo más alto del mástil de la Argo Navis -…Así es, he venido personalmente a hundir este barco, y llevarme todas las vidas de los santos de Atena que se me opongan-

Cortés sintió rabia al oír las palabras de aquel sujeto y su cosmos comenzó a arder -¿Quién eres?…! MUÉSTRATE!

-Yo soy… Ken de Crisaor- siguió hablando aquel personaje -¡El portador de la armadura del Semidiós!-

-Tu…- hablo Cortés –Acaso… ¿Fuiste tú quien mato a Hyora?- y obedeciendo mas a un impulso, Cortés lanzo un corte con su brazo derecho

Ken lo esquivo y el corte fue incapaz de tocar la Argo Navis.

-Desconozco a ese tal Hyora- la voz de Ken provenía desde la espalda de Cortés, quien al mismo tiempo sintió la punta de la lanza dorada del general -… pero ahora estoy seguro de algo… ¡tú serás mi primer victima!-

La mano de Jet se poso imperiosamente sobre el hombro de Ken –¡Vamos deja de fanfarronear!-

-¡Como te atreves maldito viejo!- espeto Ken

-Je, a mi no me engañas, estoy seguro que eres incapaz de hundir este barco- Jet quito su brazo del hombro de Ken y despreocupadamente señalo a la Argo Navis con su dedo índice -Si el corte de Excalibur no le causo ningún rasguño… no veo como tú puedas destrozarlo… Es más, estoy seguro de que trataste varias veces, pero te cansaste y creíste que sería conveniente llevarte uno que otro Santo como premio de consolación al emperador Poseidón, ¿O me equivoco?-

–¡Viejo estúpido… con quién crees que estás hablando… yo soy Crisaor, el mismo hijo de Poseidón!- y Ken trazo un corte con su lanza, seguido de su corte, se escucho un terrible estruendo pues la onda fue capaz de cortar la cantera que toco, levantando una densa cortina de polvo.

-¡Maestro Jet!- exclamo Cortés tras ver la técnica de corte de Crisaor

-Ahora… ya no hablaras mas- dijo Ken serenamente y volteo su postura dirigiéndola ahora hacia Cortés -¡Ahora es tu turno!-

-¿Acaso crees que eso basta para vencerme?… ¡No seas tan iluso!- el humo se disipo lentamente revelando a Jet quien había llamado al escudo de Libra para defenderse del corte.

El rostro de Ken se endureció.

-¡Cortés!- hablo Jet

-¡Sí, maestro!- respondió Cortés cargando algo de torpeza en sus palabras, causada por el asombro de ver con vida a su maestro después de la devastadora técnica de Ken

-Luchar dos contra uno, sería injusto, déjamelo a mí, ve a reportarte con Remo-

-¡Pero maestro!-

-¡Anda…- siguió Jet pero con más autoridad en sus palabras -… es una orden!-

Cortés apretó los nudillos, pero no dijo nada más y paso al lado del general

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

Cortés volteo para verlo desafiantemente, pero fue Jet quien hablo -Te estoy haciendo un favor, Ken de Crisaor-

Crisaor, apoyo su lanza, había abandonado toda intención de detener a Cortés, quien avanzo sin ningún impedimento. Cortés se detuvo al lado de Jet sin decir nada.

-Has aprendido bien…- dijo Jet –Recuerda esto… ¡Este es el deber de un Santo de Atena! Ahora, sigue adelante-

Y así lo hizo Cortés abandono cabo Sunion y se dirigió a la cámara del patriarca.

-No creas…- comenzó a hablar Ken una vez estuvieron solos -… que tuve miedo, solo deseo destrozarte sin preocuparme de nada mas- Ken sonrió

Justo entonces el escudo de libra se partió en dos, Jet también lo hizo –¡Te agradezco la intención!- entonces Jet extendió su brazo y la segunda lanza de libra acudió a su llamado.

-¡Excelente!- dijo Ken, antes de lanzarse en contra de Jet, quien desvió con su lanza dorada el filo de la de Crisaor. Tras que ver que su ataque fue desviado algo molesto a Crisaor.

-¿Algo te molesta?- pregunto burlonamente Jet

-¡¿Eres ciego?- dijo Ken después de su ataque -…y aun así, no utilizas toda tu armadura, solo las piernas, el faldón y los brazos ¿Por qué luchas en desventaja?-

-¿Desventaja? No… No tienes porque cohibirte, la ceguera no es ningún impedimento para mi, y no uso el peto de la armadura por que un artista marcial, ¡Debe exponer su corazón en sus combates!… solo así soy capaz de luchar con todo mi potencial- respondió Jet, para después materializar el universo a su alrededor –¡Cien dragones de Rozan!- y una lluvia de dragones surcó aquel universo dirigiéndose hacia Ken, quien se defendió con su lanza, haciéndola girar, creando un escudo circular con aquel movimiento.

-Tu técnica…- dijo severamente Ken mientas los dragones se desintegraban en su escudo -… es mala, tan solo eres bueno usando las armas doradas-

Los dragones cesaron y Ken se lanzo velozmente contra Jet, usando su lanza lanzo varias estocadas, mientas Jet las desviaba con la suya.

-No tienes oportunidad… ¡Viejo decrepito!-

Entonces el filo de la lanza de Ken beso la piel de Jet.

-¡Lo ves! incluso tus técnicas marciales tienen un límite- Ken sonrió –¡Eres lento muy lento para mí!-

Ken no solo corto la piel de Jet una vez sino al menos una docena de veces, después Ken se separo del anciano como si hubiese triunfado.

-Esos cortes… no me mataran- comenzó a hablar Jet –¡Son superficiales!-

Jet se dispuso a reanudar el combate, sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondió a sus órdenes y casi tropezó torpemente _"¿Qué es esto?... es como si hubiese perdido el suelo" _

Jet cayó de rodillas

-Esas heridas…- dijo Ken sonriendo -…no son superficiales, ciertamente no son mortales, físicamente…-

-¿Que dices?-

-¡Esas heridas están hechas con la lanza dorada de Crisaor! Que es capaz de herir el alma de mis oponentes, afectando directamente su fuente de energía vital - Ken señalo las pequeñas heridas que infligió en Jet con la punta de su lanza –en otras palabras, son fugas de energía o como lo llaman en las tierras lejanas, Chakra… deja explicarme mejor, al ser alguien especializado en ataques físicos, debes poseer muy poco chakra en ti… pronto se quedaras sin él y morirás-

Ken dio media vuelta y comenzó a abandonar aquel lugar lentamente, mientras Jet seguía inclinado

–Ahora… ¡matare a tu joven discípulo! Después me dirigiré al santuario y los destruiré… Tú morirás aquí, sintiendo la desesperación y el peso de tu vejez

_:::Continuara::: _


	13. LA LEYENDA DE LA BALANZA DORADA

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 12**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA BALANZA DORADA**

-¿A qué se refiere Sifu Teban?

-Es una gran desventaja tu técnica, tan solo la basas en tu dominio de las armas, eres incapaz de hacer estallar tu cosmos…- respondió el maestro a su alumno –No estás, en este momento, capacitado para seguir mi entrenamiento y… tampoco para convertirte en Santo de Atena-

-Sifu Teban… debe estar… bromeando- dijo el joven Jet, un muchacho oriental de 15 años, de piel bronceada y cabellos castaños.

-¡Ahhh Remo, has llegado!- dijo Teban sin prestar atención, a las palabras de su otro discipulo –Jet, He terminado contigo… retírate por favor, es turno de Remo para entrenar-

Jet paso a lado del niño de apenas 12 años –Hermano Jet, ¿Estás bien?

-No digas tonterías… ¡yo no soy tu hermano!

**:::**

"_Estallar mi cosmos… ese viejo al menos debió decirme como hacerlo"_ pensaba Jet mientras meditaba buscando una solución a su problema a la orilla de un rio a lado de la entrada de una caverna.

"_¿Un viento?" _Jet sintió un viento agradable que rozo su piel, y lo hizo abrir sus ojos _"que extraño, siento como si deseara guiarme a algún lugar..."_ el viento entraba en aquella caverna.

Jet se puso de pie, y avanzo hacia la caverna _"Es muy oscura… que es esta sensación… siento que algo mas grande que yo… me invade"_

-¡Se llama cosmos!- respondió una voz

"_Una mujer"_ se extraño Jet –¿Quien anda ahí?- _"No veo nada"_

-Yo soy, el aliento de Atena-

-¿Atena?, pero el maestro Teban dice que tu estas dormida, y que dormirás hasta que Hades, sienta deseos de reencarnar en la tierra-

-Teban, me es familiar ese nombre… pero estoy aquí para hacer un trato contigo, no con Teban

-¿Conmigo, Atena?

-Sí, ¿Deseas que libere tu cosmos?

-Sí, lo deseo… ¡Atena lo deseo!- termino Jet.

-Encuentra la manera de llevarte esta oscuridad contigo… y tu cosmos estallara a tu voluntad- Jet sintió como una mano acaricio su mejilla, no podía saber si Atena realmente estaba ahí, pues la oscuridad era absoluta –No temas, a pesar de esta oscuridad yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pues mi poder esta de lado de los hombres de voluntad… y yo deseo que pelees en mi nombre.

La caricia desapareció, y la voz ya no hablo –Atena…- Jet noto que casi balbuceo, así recobró el peso habitual de su voz -¡Atena… ¿cómo me llevo esta oscuridad?

**:::**

Remo estaba realmente agotado de su entrenamiento, esa última semana el maestro Teban había sido muy severo con él, sin embargo, el sol ya se ocultaba y Teban se percato del cansancio de su discípulo.

-Es todo por hoy, Remo ve a descansar- Teban le dio la espalda a Remo y se sentó.

-Sí, maestro…- respondió Remo -…maestro, Jet… ¿volverá algún día?-

Sin embargo Teban no respondió, Remo espero un tiempo prudente, pero al darse cuenta de que la respuesta no llegaría, dio media vuelta para irse a descansar.

-¡Maestro!- dijo súbitamente Remo, Teban realmente esperaba que su discípulo no volviera a hablar ese día

-Es Jet!-

-¡Jet!- se extraño Teban y se puso de pie para dar media vuelta y mirar a su discípulo "_Ha vuelto, acaso…"_

-Sifu Teban- dijo Jet y se detuvo a escasos 15 metros del anciano.

-Hermano Jet, tus ojos… ¿qué le paso a tus ojos?- pregunto alarmado Remo

Pero Jet no respondió, a cambio hizo arder su cosmos.

-Este cosmos- se extraño Remo –¡Es… enorme y cálido!-

Teban derramo una lagrima viendo a su discípulo al percatarse de su _sacrificio "Jet, no fui capaz de hablarte del sacrificio de un sentido a cambio de despertar tu cosmos, porque quería que tuvieras una vida plena, sin embargo de alguna manera… tu lo entendiste… yo…"_ los pensamientos de Teban cesaron, pues deseaba tener la firmeza en sus palabras, que su discípulo merecía.

-Bienvenido Jet…- dijo Teban -…me siento honrado de ser tu maestro-

**:::**

–Ahora… ¡Matare a tu joven discípulo! Después me dirigiré al santuario y los destruiré… Tú morirás aquí, sintiendo la desesperación y el peso de tu vejez –dijo severamente Ken de Crisaor mientras se alejaba del cuerpo inclinado de Jet.

Jet no dijo nada, pero fue uno de lo orgullosos pasos del propio Ken, lo que le respondió, pues justo cuando su pie derecho toco el suelo, un circulo dorado se dibujo en el suelo. _"¿Qué es esto?"_ se extraño Ken mientras daba media vuelta en busca de quien lo causaba, Jet.

"¿Que.. Donde está el viejo?" Jet ya no se encontraba en aquel sitio, en su lugar había aparecido una escultura de un león chino.

-¿Que esta pasado?- exigió Ken –¡Muéstrate maldito cobarde!-

Pero lejos de que eso pasara, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, alrededor del circulo dorado; Ken noto que al león chino también lo rodeaba un circulo dorado. Del suelo emergieron dos enormes muros de piedra que rodearon por completo aquella escena; un sofocante calor emergió del suelo, mientras los muros oscurecían aquel lugar.

-¡Esta es… La Balanza Dorada!- se escucho como un eco, la voz de Jet

"_¿La balanza dorada?"_ poco a poco los sentidos de Ken ponían en orden aquel lugar, el se encontraba en un disco dorado, que estaba suspendido al menos 3 metros encima de un lago de magma. A menos de 3 metros, el techo le causaba una sensación de claustrofobia, con filosas estalactitas.

El león chino también se encontraba sobre otro disco dorado.

-No entiendo… ¿cómo llegue aquí?… ¡Ese maldito viejo!- termino maldiciendo en voz alta Ken

-Esa escultura, tiene el mismo peso de mi cuerpo y cosmos… en otras palabras me representa en la balanza; y mediré su peso con el tuyo… ¿Tu cosmos pesara más o menos que el mío? Cualquiera que sea el caso tu estas en un serio lio…

Ken miraba al techo como si de ahí proviniera la voz del Santo de Libra.

-…Ya que –siguió hablando Jet –Si resulta que eres más fuerte que yo, tu disco dorado se precipitara hacia el lago de magma… en caso de que yo sea más fuerte que tu, tu disco dorado se elevara hasta que no exista ningún centímetro de separación, entre él y el techo afilado.

Ken trato de moverse pero no pudo _"¿Qué?… ¡no puedo moverme!"_

-Es inútil que trates de huir… tengo sellados tus movimientos… ¡Tu única salida es que la balanza permanezca en equilibrio!

Ken sonrió tímidamente –Curioso… resulta que al parecer tenemos la misma fuerza, ¿Acaso no has notado que la balanza esta en equilibrio?-

-¡Torpe… aun no he retirado el seguro dorado!-

Hubo un estruendo metálico. El rostro de Ken se endureció y miro fijamente la escultura china, el movimiento fue muy ligero, el león bajo apenas unos centímetros y el disco de Ken se elevo la misma distancia.

-Imposible… él… es más fuerte, pero por muy poco-

Esa pequeña diferencia tranquilizo el rostro de Ken… sin embargo después siguió un estruendo mayor, y el disco del león se precipito al magma, mientras Ken apenas pudo voltear, al techo que cada vez era más cercano.

-¡Maldición!

_:::Continuara::: _


	14. LA LEYENDA DE LA LANZA DORADA

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 13**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA LANZA DORADA**

-¡Maldición!-

Por un momento Ken fue incapaz de sentir nada, fue una gota pesada de sudor, que recorrió desde su frente hasta su barbilla antes de precipitarse, lo que lo hizo regresar en si.

"_¿Pero como?"_ se extraño Ken que alcanzo a capturar esa gota de sudor con su mano derecha _"¿Estoy vivo?... pero la balanza"._

-¡Vaya!- hablo Jet –Creí que te tomaría menos tiempo percatarte de que todo había sido una ilusión.

-¿Una ilusión?- se extraño Ken

-¡Así es! Por supuesto que sería un desperdicio matar a alguien como tú de esa manera…- Jet tomo la lanza restante de la Armadura de Libra pues, Cortés había cortado ya una en dos en su entrenamiento –No, yo prefiero combatir cuerpo a cuerpo-

"_Aquello fue una ilusión"_ meditaba Ken mientras veía a Jet asombrado _"Debe poseer un cosmos enorme para poder hacer una ilusión de esa magnitud"_ Ken presiono con sus nudillos su lanza dorada de Crisaor –Ahora entiendo… las fugas de Chacra, jamás vaciarían el cosmos de tu cuerpo.

Jet sonrió.

Ken cerro sus ojos soltó su lanza y se sentó sobre sus piernas –Debo adoptar otra estrategia para vencerte.

-Creí que nos dejaríamos de trucos y combatiríamos como artistas marciales…- El rostro del anciano Jet realmente lucia desilusionado - ¿Qué haces?- la postura de Ken no fue lo que llamo la atención de Jet, sino que un brillo comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo, pronto se definieron en siete círculos alineados en el cuerpo de Ken.

"_¿Qué es eso?"_ pero no hubo tiempo de indagar mas pues así como aparecieron, los siete círculos huyeron del cuerpo de Ken como si se tratasen de cometas, Jet no tuvo necesidad de esquivarlos, pues ninguno se dirigió en su contra. _"Que técnica tan extraña"_ el brillo que emanaba de Ken desapareció.

-¿Ya podemos pelear propiamente?- pregunto Jet, Ken solo se limito a sonreír, pero no abandonó su postura de meditación.

Jet apenas pudo reaccionar después de oír un zumbido, había aparecido un oponente con una lanza, tenia forma humana pero su piel semejaba a la cantera blanca del santuario. Jet se encontraba luchando contra la fuerza que el ser imprimía en su lanza, y que Jet había sido capaz de bloquear.

-Interesante… ¡pero eres muy débil!- Jet duplico la fuerza con la que bloqueaba a su oponente, logrando hacer que este perdiera el equilibrio. Jet aprovecho para usar la lanza para atravesarlo, al instante aquel extraño sujeto se desintegro.

-No entiendo…- Jet se dirigió a Ken -… el objetivo de este truco tuyo… ¿qué? ¡Hay mas… al menos otros seis!- Sin embargo un dolor de cabeza obligo a Jet a inclinarse. _"¿Qué… qué pasa?"_

Uno de los recién llegados se lanzo en contra de Jet, quien sin mucho esfuerzo lo desintegro blandiendo su lanza. –Ugh… ahora también me duele mi pecho… no entiendo-

-Cada uno de estos oponentes, posee un sello de chacra… cada que venzas a uno, el sello que carga te impedirá mas y mas a ti.

-¿Que dices?- ahora también le dolía el abdomen.

-Ja, ja, ja… esta técnica, si es una trampa sin salida, pues si no te defiendes… las esculturas de Chacra te mataran… y si las vences, pasaran el sello que cargan a tu cuerpo… hasta dejarte completamente invalido y a mi merced… ¡Te matare maldito viejo!

La tercera y cuarta figura, atacaron juntas a Jet, quien venció a ambas con un solo movimiento de su lanza.

-¿Qué? Esto no está bien… a este paso yo…

Ataco la quinta figura, Jet la venció, pero después de usar su lanza perdió brevemente su equilibrio.

Llego la sexta figura, Jet apenas pudo bloquear la estocada, después tuvo que usar su puño para hacer que el extraño oponente perdiera el suelo y así poder asestarle el golpe que lo eliminaría…

Avanzo la séptima figura, Jet no pudo bloquear su ataque, que termino clavado en su pierna izquierda… Jet ahogo el grito de dolor que penetraba fríamente su carne, tomo su lanza y la clavo en estocada en el último oponente.

-Ahora… estas completamente a mi merced- dijo Ken

Jet permanecía hincado en el suelo, difícilmente podría pararse, la lanza de aquella extraña figura, había desgarrado los músculos de su pierna. _"Es cierto… estoy a su merced… mi cuerpo pesa… pesa como jamás había pesado"_

**:::**

Cortés avanzaba a un ritmo moderado a la cámara del patriarca.

"_Ve y repórtate con Remo… es una orden de tu maestro"_ las palabras de Jet le golpeaban sus ideas.

-Viejo, ¡que tonto eres! Yo quería pelear a tu lado… ¿Qué?

Cortés sintió una conmoción en el aire, como si una nostalgia lo invadiera y cambiara las sensaciones que lo rodeaban… _"Algún día sentirás la vacilación del cosmos de un amigo… sientes que algo se desmorona en tu interior"_ Las palabras de Yoska, que una vez menciono durante su entrenamiento, vinieron a su mente.

-¿¡Viejo!- Cortes dio media vuelta y avanzo tres pasos_ "… es una orden_" de nuevo aquella voz golpeo sus ideas, y Cortés se detuvo... –No… ¡Debo confiar en el viejo… mi maestro!- Cortés miro el horizonte en dirección a cabo Sunion y dio media vuelta para seguir avanzando hacia la cámara del patriarca… Jamás había sentido que su cuerpo pesara tanto.

**:::**

Un frio vaivén del agua, roso su mejilla.

-¿Agua?

Jet abrió los ojos y pudo ver un charco cristalino que se extendía hasta el infinito de la oscuridad que los cubría.

-¡Puedo ver! pero… ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Es un sueño?- Jet cerró los ojos –No, no es un sueño… he perdido.

-¿Has encontrado la oscuridad absoluta al fin?- hablo una voz femenina.

-¿Atena?

La mujer de cabellos largos, sonrió.

-¡Atena!- Jet se incorporo para después hacer una reverencia -No me mire, no soy digno… a pesar de su ayuda, estoy perdido-

Atena volvió a hablar sin prestar atención a la humillación de Jet –Este lugar es el origen de tu cosmos… no estas perdido… este es tu templo.

-¿Mi templo?

Atena dio media vuelta y señalo en esa dirección –Ve hacia allá, y hallaras la ultima respuesta…

Jet se incorporo, noto por primera vez que su cuerpo estaba intacto, se preguntaba si aquel charco que le llegaba a los talones lo había sanado… justo entonces una ola llego de improviso… Una vez que Atena señalo en una dirección, Jet notó que en aquella dirección había un rastro de luz, y de donde aquella ola venia… la oscuridad era absoluta. El agua de aquel charco subió medio metro.

-¿Qué?.. ¿Qué es esto? el agua… está subiendo- se extraño Jet.

-Debes darte prisa, alguien trata de sellar tu cosmos aquí… el agua, es el flujo de tu energía vital… subirá su nivel seis veces más…

-Ya subió una…- empezó a pensar en voz alta Jet –Subirá seis veces más… Siete en total… como los sellos que Ken puso en mi… los siete niveles del Chacra.

Atena asintió –Debes llegar al origen de tu cosmos, antes de que el agua inunde este lugar por completo.

Jet asintió, justo cuando llego otra ola más y el nivel del agua llego hasta por encima de su abdomen. –Atena debo…

Atena sonrió y solo dijo –¡Ve!

**:::**

Jet había avanzado un buen tramo, pero la siguiente ola, lo obligo a seguir nadando _"Solo quedan 3 olas mas"_

**:::**

-Este sujeto…- Ken miraba severamente a Jet, quien permanecía hincado, sufriendo sus heridas sin poder expresarlo – ¡Posee un enorme espíritu! sellar su cuerpo me está tomando más de lo esperado- Ken cerró los ojos –¡Debo apresurarme y sellar el quinto nivel del Chacra!

**:::**

Jet sintió súbitamente tocar el suelo _"¿Acaso el nivel del agua está disminuyendo?"_ pronto se percato que había algo que brillaba más en aquel lugar… busco el origen de aquella luz con la mirada, y cuando lo encontró noto que una sombra lo eclipsaba.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- exigio

-¡Hermano mío! Has llegado al séptimo nivel de tu cosmos

-¿Hermano? ¿Remo? ¿¡Que haces aquí!…

Remo de Leo, se había acercado lo suficiente para que Jet lo viera por primera vez en 65 años.

-Es la esencia del séptimo cosmos… - dijo Remo calmadamente y sonrioendo –Aferrarse a los seres queridos, para percatarse de la existencia de uno mismo.

-Ya veo… tu espíritu aquí… es un eco de los recuerdos que comparto contigo… un eco que me despertaría cuando este a la borde de la muerte y haya perdido los seis sentidos básicos.

-Justo como ahora…- dijo Remo, cuando otra ola llego y el nivel volvió a subir…

-¡Maldición!- dijo Jet alarmado –creí que el nivel del agua estaba empezando a bajar.

-¿Bajar? No… el séptimo estado de tu cosmos está más elevado… De donde venias seguramente ya está inundado.

Jet asimilo las palabras de Remo y se dispuso a buscar el origen de aquella luz… -¿Tu eres?…- El joven que permanecía a lado de la luz sonrió -¿Cortés?- Jet se acerco mas… aquella luz era como un pequeño universo levitando unos centímetros sobre aquella agua.

La sexta ola llego, y nuevamente el nivel del agua, llego por encima del abdomen de Jet… quien a pesar de eso trato de tocar aquella luz… el pequeño universo latió. –Su latido… me es familiar… entiendo… debo hacer estallar este Universo… Mi cosmos… una vez más.

Remo y Cortés miraban a Jet.

-Ustedes… gracias por estar aquí…- Jet cerró los ojos –Remo jamás perdiste la manía de llamarme hermano a pesar de no serlo… Dices que su presencia aquí es la esencia del séptimo cosmos… Yo no lo creo, esto es algo superior… que estés aquí… es algo más cálido que mi cosmos.

Jet hizo latir nuevamente el pequeño universo, abrió los ojos y miro a Cortés –Al fin te veo… no se qué tan precisa es la imagen que veo, pues a ti nunca te he visto realmente… pero tu porte… como tu voz… me hace sentir que puedo confiarte el futuro.

La última ola llego y el agua comenzó a subir velozmente

-Hermano… Alumno… ¡Ayúdenme a hacer latir por última vez al universo!… y enseñémosle al semidiós, ¡Que no existe sello alguno que pueda contener el oleaje del océano!

_:::Continuara::: _


	15. LA LEYENDA DEL DEBER DE UN SANTO DE ATEN

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**CAPITULO 13**

**LA LEYENDA DEL DEBER DE LOS SANTOS DE ATENA**

Ken miraba el cuerpo aun hincado de Jet.

-Al fin he sellado por completo tu cuerpo… estas completamente desvalido, solo te queda morir-

Hubo un chasquido, y un pequeño relámpago salió del cuerpo de Jet, zigzagueando contra el suelo en dirección hacia Ken, quien logro esquivarlo tan solo moviendo su cuello, mientras el relámpago pasaba ciego a su lado

-¿Qué diablos?, este viejo aun…- sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de completar su frase, pues concentro su mente en crear su barrera de chacra, para defenderse de mas relámpagos que seguían saliendo uno tras otro de Jet.

-No entiendo, debería estar en blanco… como un recipiente vacio, ¿de donde proviene estas descargas?- Sin embargo aquel extraño suceso no cesaba y continuaba sorprendiendo cada vez más a Ken, que miraba atónito como el cuerpo de su anciano oponente comenzaba a emanar un brillo.

-Imposible… es…- Ken trago saliva esperando que su barrera de Chacra fuera suficiente –es… ¡energía pura!-

El cuerpo de Jet siguió aumentando la cantidad de descargas que emitía, mientras lentamente se iba abandonando la silueta de un hombre hincado para convertirse en un León similar a las esculturas chinas… Un león de energía pura.

-¡Que terrible es este viejo… tener tanta energía en su interior, que cosmos tan sobrecogedor!-

El cielo se oscureció… y el León se lanzo en embestida contra Ken, quien aumento su concentración para mantener su barrera. Ken pudo ver de cerca las fauces de aquel león justo cuando emitió un feroz rugido.

Después la luz se expandió mas… hubo un estallido y después todo se calmo. Quien hubiese presenciado aquella escena juraría que el universo había vuelto a estallar.

**:::**

Remo seguía estudiando los documentos de Starhill junto con Yoska.

-¡Ahhh esto es tan aburrido! Deberíamos estar al lado del viejo Jet.- exclamo despreocupado Yoska.

-Veo que Aria no te inculco respeto hacia tus mayores- dijo indiferentemente Remo

-No me malentienda, estimo mucho al viejo Jet… solo es que hablo así-

Pero Remo no parecía interesado en seguir hablando sobre el tema, pues no quitaba su atención de un papiro que leía; El papiro hablaba de un templo circular que parece flotar en medio del océano Atlántico, el documento presumía que se trataba de la entrada a la Atlántida, La acrópolis de Poseidón. El documento hablaba también de una bestia mitológica que protegía la rotonda… El Leviatán que tenía una fuerza que igualaba a la de un titán.

Al llegar a ese punto, Remo hablo nuevamente -Entiendo, pero no digas tonterías, Jet sabe bien lo que hace el… es más poderoso de lo que aparenta, nosotros debemos apresurarnos a recaudar información que nos será útil en nuestro ataque contra Poseidón, así que calla y sigue estudiando.

Jet siguió aquel argumento en su interior _"De hecho Jet debería ser el patriarca… pero el declino aquella oferta"_

Tras ese pensamiento, el silencio volvió a reinar dentro de StarHill, hasta que todo se sacudió.

Remo se puso de pie inmediatamente – ¡Imposible… No, Jet… Hermano!-

**:::**

Cortés miraba aquella explosión, apretando los dientes –¡Sabia que debí ayudarlo, maldito viejo egocéntrico!- y empezó a correr hacia cabo Sounion.

**:::**

Todo permanecía en calma en aquel lugar, en realidad Cortés pensó que parecía que nada hubiese ocurrido, el único rastro de aquella explosión, era un cráter que se había inundado rápidamente por el mar y permanecía ya en silencio, y muchos fragmentos de universo dispersados en el ambiente, como aquel que una vez Yoska le dejo a lado de una fogata.

-Tanta tranquilidad- dijo Cortés a quien le preocupaba más aquel silencio. Mientras avanzaba hacia La Argo Navis que aun flotaba intacta cerca del cabo, Cortés se topo con la punta de la lanza de Crisaor, clavada en el suelo. Le faltaba el cuerpo de la lanza. Cortés la miro detenidamente _"Viejo… Lo lograste, derrotaste al semidiós"_

Y como si hubiera respondido a aquel pensamiento, apareció la armadura de Libra, flotaba a la vista de Cortes, estaba completa pero totalmente agrietada. Como si algo hubiese tratado huir de su interior… Cortés ignoraba que lo que dejo así a la armadura fue la energía pura que libero de su cuerpo Jet. De repente el brillo dorado se esfumo y la armadura adquirió un color metálico ordinario. Justo en ese instante la armadura se desplomo en el suelo.

Cortés perdió lo que sostenía su cuerpo de pie… e hincado comenzó llorar a su viejo maestro, que a pesar de haberlo sido por tan poco tiempo, dejo grabadas sus palabras en la mente de Cortés…

"_Cortés –No debes llorar, Un santo de Atena, vive para luchar por la era en la que nació… incluso a tal grado de morir si es necesario, Hyora hizo su parte… El abrió el camino para que nosotros sigamos adelante y de la misma forma, si nuestra vida es requerida, para que la voluntad de Atena siga labrándose con las manos de nuestros camaradas, es nuestro deber darla, ¿entiendes eso Cortés?"_

Pero ahora no era Hyora a quien solo vio 15 minutos, sino su anciano maestro -Viejo Tonto, lo entiendo pero duele mucho-

Hubo un ruido… -¿Qué?- La esperanza invadió Cortés – ¿Maestro?…

Pero esas palabras cayeron frías a su alma al ver que quien había provocado aquel ruido era el moribundo y desnudo cuerpo de Ken de Crisaor… -Tu… ¡Tu aun… no lo admito!- Cortés hizo estallar su cosmos en busca del de Ken, pero su filo no lo alcanzo, algo se había introducido violentamente en el brazo de cortes, era como si una piedra ardiente hubiera perforado su piel, y permaneciera dentro de su brazo para arder por siempre.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- exigió Cortés al entender que había un tercero en aquel lugar.

Un sujeto se hizo ver en lo alto de uno de las rocas del cabo, portaba también una armadura dorada del color del ocaso, Cortés también noto que poseía unos puntos en la frente como Mura y Ottura.

-¡Un general de Poseidón!- exclamo Cortés como si se respondiera a sí mismo.

-En efecto, veo que estas madurando novato… yo soy Lo de Scylla-

-¿Que me hiciste?… ¡cobarde!… ¿acaso pretendes intervenir?… ¡ese sujeto merece morir por la memoria de mi maestro!-

-Cálmate- Lo levanto su puño hubo un zumbido y otra de las piedras ardientes penetro la piel de Cortés –Esta técnica es una de mis siete bestias, el piquete de la abeja reina… uno de ellos es capaz de paralizar a mi oponente por su ardiente veneno…-

-¿Veneno?- se extraño Cortés

-Pero no te preocupes, para que ese veneno te mate debes recibir muchas de mis picaduras… por otro lado, dices… ¿que pretendo intervenir? Acaso no ibas tú a hacerlo… Ken vive gracias a su barrera de chacra y el sacrificio de la escama de Crisaor… no es mi culpa que haya muerto tu viejo maestro, pero desde mi punto de vista Ken merece vivir.

Cortés miraba a Lo… le dolía admitir que había algo de razón en sus palabras –Pero… ¡Yo no puedo permitirlo… pelea maldito!- y Cortés elevo su cosmos…

-Lamento no poder complacerte- dijo Lo mientras se acercaba a recoger el cuerpo desnudo y lastimado de Ken –Pero siento que dos cosmos dorados se acercan a este sitio… no soy tan torpe para enfrascarme en un combate tan desigual… además aun no he completado mi misión-

-¿Tu misión?-

-Informar a mi señor Poseidón del resultado del combate- dijo solemnemente Lo mientras miraba La Argo Navis… -El barco aun les pertenece, supongo que eso, aun es una victoria para ustedes… ¡Ohh ya llegan!- Lo volteo a sus espaldas mientras Yoska y Remo llegaban.

-¿¡Lo!- exclamo Remo sorprendido

-Maestro- respondió Lo sonriendo, antes de lanzarse al Agua y desaparecer de aquella escena.

**:::**

Cortés no hayo fuerza para ponerse de pie, y seguía sollozando en silencio. Yoska se puso a su lado de pie, pero fue el brazo de Remo el que se poso sobre su hombro.

-Calma, Joven Cortés, ¡Haz heredado lo mejor de Jet!- Remo miraba La Argo Navis –Si, ¡te has vuelto más fuerte, y su memoria será tu aliciente!… entiende esto, es gracias a estos sacrificios, que aun tenemos la oportunidad de tomar la victoria con nuestras manos.

**:::**

**Asgard**

Mura de Piscis y Ottura de Aries, al fin detuvieron su andar.

-¡Vaya quien diría que nos tomaría tanto tiempo llegar aquí!- dijo Mura

-Eso no importa, ahora que estamos en la Torre de Odín, podemos seguir con las ordenes del maestro Ixas… Debemos recuperar el Jarrón de Atena-

**:::**

En la cima de aquella torre un hombre envestido con una armadura negra de dos dragones, miraba a la base de la torre donde al fin podía notar los brillos dorados de los Santos de Atena.

A sus espaldas había otros siete guerreros. Que esperaban cualquier orden de aquel hombre.

-Vaya, empezaba a impacientarme- dijo suavemente mientras una risa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro

_:::Continuara::: _


	16. LA LEYENDA DE LA TORRE DE ODIN

**Saint Seiya**

**-Cantos de Ultramar-**

**Parte 2**

**CAPITULO 15**

**LA LEYENDA DE LA TORRE DE ODÍN **

"Es increíble como repentinamente cambia nuestra situación, con tan solo un acto" esa idea daba vueltas constantemente en la mente de Sonne, en especial cada vez que miraba la espuma de olas del mar obedecer al viento como si fueran nubes, en aquel extraño cielo.

Sonne trataba de recordar el grisáceo cielo de Asgard al que ella estaba acostumbrada, rápidamente vino a su mente el sol de primavera que se promete en el Valhalla y el tempestuoso mar que rodea las costas cercanas de su tierra. Nada que le viniera a la mente, podría haberla preparado para aquel mar que ocupa el lugar del cielo en la Atlántida.

-No debes temer- dijo serenamente Eduardo Solo

-Mi señor Poseidón- respondió tímidamente Sonne que sintió que su mente había sido descubierta pensando algo sumamente vergonzoso… esa cualidad tenia Poseidón, sus palabras desnudaban el alma de la representante de Odín en la tierra.

-Nada te pasara, mientras yo vea por ti- termino Poseidón besando la mano de Sonne, justo al tiempo que las puertas que vinculaban al Templo principal con los jardines de la Atlántida se abrían sonoramente.

Poseidón se puso de pie con una copa llena de vino que cargaba en su mano y se dirigió al umbral, al mismo tiempo que Lo de Scylla salía a su encuentro. Al percatarse de que el Dios se había acercado al umbral de la puerta, Lo sé inclino.

-¡Mi señor Poseidón!-

Sonne no podía evitar notar la excesiva oscuridad del umbral, que contrastaba detrás del brillo propio de Poseidón… Pensaba que quizás se trataba de una ilusión óptica provocada por la túnica blanca que irradiaba los rayos del sol que se filtraban como si no existiese aquel océano sobre la acrópolis. Pero pronto cayó en cuenta que no era la túnica sino el brillo del mismo Poseidón, Sonne sabía que no había vuelta atrás… Estaba enamorada de un Dios.

-Veo que te has encontrado con tu antiguo maestro- dijo Poseidón a Lo.

Lo pareció muy sorprendido, por las palabras de Poseidón –Así es…- respondió torpemente, pero recobro su postura para seguir hablando –Mi señor, vengo a presentarle mi informe-

Lo le conto sobre los sucesos de Asgard en donde Ixas de Géminis desapareció en el abismo del Kraken creado por Ekon, le conto de la muerte de Gabriel de Hipocampo a manos de Hyora de Acuario y del sacrificio de este para resucitar a la Argo Navis, también de la muerte de Jet de Libra y del escaso margen por el que salvo la vida Ken de Crisaor, y de su encuentro con su antiguo maestro Remo de Leo.

-Ya veo- dijo con los ojos cerrados Poseidón, los mantuvo así durante todo el relato de Lo. Poseidón los abrió mientras derramo el vino de su copa sobre el suelo. Después fijo su mirada mas allá del hombro de Lo, como si quisiera hablar con la oscuridad de aquel umbral.

-Yo Poseidón juro que esta guerra será ganada por mis generales y fieles seguidores- Su mirada se intensifico – Yo que poseo la Justicia de la que carece Hades, juro que guiare con decisión al hombre hacia la utopía que los dioses diseñamos para ellos. Yo que poseo la severidad de la que carece Atena, juro que derramare los océanos como este vino sobre ellos, si no obedecen los designios que mi hermano Zeus trazo para ellos. Yo Juro que soy aquel justo y severo, que necesitan los humanos para regresar a los brazos de los Dioses y obedecernos.

Mientras Poseidón decía estas palabras, la mirada de Lo sé poso sobre el vino derramado que fluía en línea recta hacia la oscuridad del umbral.

**:::**

El estruendoso eco de las gigantescas puertas abriéndose penetró violentamente junto con una ventisca del clima invernal de Asgard, siguiendo a la ventisca, Mura de Piscis y Ottura de Aries se adentraron a la torre. Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, provocando ahora un sonido seco. Mura noto que había una serie de antorchas guiando el camino que tenían en frente.

-Como pensábamos- dijo Ottura –Hemos venido directamente a la boca del lobo-

-Hermano, tú mismo lo dijiste- respondió despreocupadamente Mura –Debemos seguir las ordenes del maestro Ixas, además que nos puede pasar a nosotros dos Santos Dorados-

Ottura mirada con gravedad a Mura, no le gustaban esos comentarios de ególatras de su hermano menor. –Solo será hasta que nos reencontremos con el maestro- Ottura noto que no pudo ocultar la preocupación que sentía por el paradero de su maestreo que había partido hacia el palacio del Valhalla.

Mura también lo noto –Hermano no debes preocuparte, después de todo el mismo dijo que no necesitaba su armadura, es solo una visita diplomática que está tomando más tiempo de lo u…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

-No entiendo porque Sigfried nos ordeno estar alertas…- aquella voz parecía más un eco.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- exigió Ottura.

-Bah, es solo un cobarde que se esconde en las sombras- respondió Mura –No vale la pena, ignóralo-

-No lo entiendo- siguió meditando en voz alta aquella voz, sin prestar atención al dialogo de los hermanos -movilizar a todos los dioses guerreros, por solo dos niños-

Después de esas palabras, el silencio se volvió absoluto.

-¡YO, THOL DE PHECDA GAMMA, PONDRÉ FIN A ESTA ABSURDA ALARMA!- Un sonido similar a una ráfaga de ventisca descendió desde el techo sobre mura, seguido de un choque seco y definitivo.

**:::**

"_Ya está en marcha el plan… aunque…"_ las puertas de la habitación más alta en la torre de Odín se abrieron, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del guerrero de la armadura del dragón negro.

-Alberich, ¿por qué no ocupas tu lugar en el sexto piso de la torre?- pregunto despreocupadamente Sigfried.

Alberich se inclino respetuosamente antes de hablar. –Sigfried, no considere prudente objetar tus ordenes frente a nuestros camaradas, pero te lo pido- La mirada de Alberich se concentro en Sigfried como si deseara ver mas allá de su piel – ¡Detén esta locura! tu bien sabes que no somos oponentes frente a dos santos de oro, es una locura sacrificar a nuestros camaradas cuando no hay posibilidades de victoria-

-Ja es eso- dijo burlonamente Sigfried, antes de volver a darle la espalda a Alberich –Si esos ineptos dioses guerreros no son capaces de detener a dos niños, es mejor que mueran ¿no crees?-

La mirada de Alberich se relajo –Ya veo-

Sigfried sonrió ante la respuesta de Alberich y hablo burlonamente –Veo que eres sensato y lo entiendes…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

-Sí, ahora lo entiendo todo- respondió Alberich –Pero, aun debo preguntarte algo mas- Alberich se puso de pie –Dime… ¿¡Quién demonios eres, y que hiciste con nuestro hermano Sigfried!

Sigfried realmente se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras –Je je je, veo que los rumores de la estrella de Delta eran ciertos, una inteligencia capaz de sobreponerse al orgullo bárbaro de los dioses guerreros-

Alberich se sintió ofendido por las palabras del impostor, pero su orgullo lo contuvo pues aun necesitaba respuestas. –¡Habla maldito!-

-Debo confesar que por un momento creí que sería fácil manejarte como a esos camaradas tuyos que piensan en lo mismo que un bruto adolescente- Sigfried contuvo una sonrisa burlona casi mordiéndose la comisura de los labios -Je, en efecto yo no soy Sigfried-

La mirada de Alberich se estremeció mientras que una armadura grotesca dorada como el ocaso tomaba el lugar de la armadura negra de Alfa, no era solo la armadura sino la bella fortaleza de Sigfried siendo sustituida por un ser tan grotesco que era difícil creer que se tratase de un humano.

-La belleza no es una de mis cualidades- siguió hablando el impostor –Yo soy uno de los generales de Poseidón, ¡Soy Hed de Limnades!-

:::

Tho levanto la mirada después de haber asestado el golpe de su poderosa hacha contra uno de los niños que se adentraron en la torre de Odín.

-¿¡Qué diablos!- exclamo Thol al ver lo que había sucedido con su poderosa hacha -¡Imposible, mi hacha se ha hecho polvo-

Mura sostenía firmemente una rosa negra en su mano.

-¿Que es esa rosa negra?- balbuceo Thol mientras soltaba el mango de su hacha deshecha –¿Acaso, solo con esa rosa destruiste mi legendaria hacha?- Los ojos de Thol se desorbitaron –¿Pero como, si son solo unos niños?-

-Yo no preocuparía por esta rosa negra, o por la edad de mi oponente- dijo Mura –Sobre todo si tuviese esa rosa blanca clavada en mi pecho, volviéndose carmesí-

-¿¡Que dices!- Thol bajo su mirada y vio una rosa en su pecho, ya solo la punta de los pétalos era blanca, estaba totalmente bañada en sangre. Thol trato de quitarla pero, su corazón se detuvo violentamente al mismo tiempo que la blancura de la rosa desapareció por completo.

_::: Continuara _


End file.
